Hold Me Down
by Amara Rose x
Summary: Ana and Christian share a steamy one night stand the night before Ana has to leave for her year long internship in London. When they get together Ana feels there's something familiar about Christian but cant quiet put her finger on it. A year later when Ana returns her life is turned upside down when she once again comes face to face with a certain billionaire grey eyed Adonis.
1. Bar,Dance,Elevator

**Hey my beastie readers and other this is my first time writing a fanfic for FSOG so please dont be too hard on me. i'm all about constructive criticism but this isn't my first story so i'll just say it now so we can get it out of the way, you don't like my story then dont read it and we'll have no problems.**

 **Anastasia Steele (20) has a one night stand with the mysterious grey eyed Christian Grey (25) the night before she has to leave for her year long internship at a publishing house in London. the night they spend together Ana feels a strange pull to the handsome stranger but can't quiet figure out why. the next morning Ana leaves the hotel room with the idea that she would never see this stranger again but a year later when Ana returns her life is turned upside down when she is once again brought face to face with a certain billionaire grey eyed Adonis.**

 **OK just some things i want to let you know:**

 **\- Might change the title of this story its not for definite**

 **\- Ana is NOT a virgin in this story when she meets christian.**

 **\- There may be some BDSM in this story but it wont be alot just some fun kinky stuff here and there :p**

 **disclaimer : all characters belong to E.L James and the fsog trilogy**

* * *

Fuck! What is it with these woman trying to fuck up my life. First my birth mother now Elena, that bitch thinks she can say jump and I ask how high. Fuck that! She's got another thing coming if she thinks I'm going to put up with her shit any longer. She's gone too far this time. no one mess's with Christian-fucking-Grey!.

"Taylor!" I bark out and a few seconds later my head of security stood in front of my desk

"I want all of Elena Lincolns access to GEH and Escala terminated immediately" I roughly run a hand through my hair "have sawyer and Reynolds track her down and watch her every move I can't risk her hurting my family" I would die if something happened to the people I love. He nod his head

As soon as Taylor exits my office my phone beeps and my fist clench when I read the message from satin her self

 **Catch me if you can.**

I smash my phone off the wall and take a deep breath.

Oh! You can fucking bet on it!

 **18 Months Earlier.**

 **Ana's Pov**

"Kate hurry up or we're going to be late for your brothers graduation" Jesus it amazes me sometimes how long it takes that girl to get ready.

"Coming, jeez steele keep your hair on" she grumbles as she grabs her purse and walks past me out the door. It's about dawn time.

"Ana" I hear Kate's eleven year old brother luke call my name when we enter the auditorium and then see mr and mrs kavanagh both shush him as we find our seats a row behind them.

I can see Kate throw Her brother the death glare and giggle when he sticks out his tongue at her but when she's about to flip him the bird I grab her wrist and push her hand back onto her lap

"Kate!" I warn and she rolls her eyes "you know he's had a crush on you forever " she whispers and now it's my turn To roll my eyes, but I don't have time to reply as the presentation begins

Yeah I know Luke has a crush on me and at most times it's cute like when he gave me a flower last valentine's day and told me I was the only one for him I was flattered but then there are times when I catch him staring at me and honestly it kinda creeps out.

My phone rings mid ceremony and I look down to see mel on the caller ID. Rays new wife. Don't get me wrong shes nice and all but she trys so hard to be the mother I lost that its getting annoying. I press ignore then put it on silent, I'll call her later.

"Ethan kavanagh" the announcer calls out and Ethan walks across the podium. me and Kate jump from our seats and cheer as loud as we can when Ethan collects his degree then walks off stage.

"Ethan" I squeal as he walks towards us after the ceremony had finished. I wrap my arms around him and squeeze tight

"Ana..losing the ability to breath here" he stutters and I release him from my grip then Kate and his parents hug him.

"Thank god that's over" he says releasing a sigh of relief

"Sweetheart" mrs Kavanagh says to her son "we should get going its a long drive home but we are so proud of you" she hugs him once more and with that there gone.

"Sooo What now?" Kate asks with a mischievous grin and I know that only means one thing...trouble

Ethan looks at us with a quirked eyebrow and throws his arm around my shoulders "let's get drunk".

* * *

"to Ethan graduating…" Kate holds up her margarita "and Ana's last day in Portland" she pouts and I laugh

after a quick pit stop at the apartment, we both changed while Ethan waited for us in the living room. i decided to go with a sexy black dress with an open back that stopped mid-thigh which made my legs look like they went on for days which I paired with a pair of sinful Christian louboutine heels that I borrowed from Kate that finished off my look perfectly. Kate went a little more glamorous though wearing a red sequined one shoulder dress that just about covered her bits which she wore with a pair of sky high stilettos and a black clutch.

When we reached the night club that had just opened in a secluded part of the heathmen hotel Kate surprised us by pulling a few strings and getting us into the V.I.P area upstairs, where we were handed strawberry margaritas and led to our private table. To be honest I felt a little out of place with all the attention but then I had to remind myself it was only for one night, My last night. So I finally started to loosen up and have some fun.

"Kate it's only a year and I'll be back to visit and we'll talk on the phone every day. You won't even know I'm gone" I smile but notice her eyes watering so I pull her In for a hug

"Group hug" Ethan announces and wraps his arms around me and Kate

"I'm going to miss you steele" she whispers and I nod my head

"Oh stop with the tears we're celebrating" I grab their Hands and pull them onto the dance floor

When we reach the dance floor Kate and I start dancing together and soon the floor is filled with a crowd. I lean over to Kate

"I'm going to grab a drink" I yell loudly and she gives me a thumbs up so I head for the bar.

I order my drink and turn around to see Ethan dancing with a cute little brunette. He looks at me and I nod suggestively. He gives me the thumbs up and I can't help but smirk. That's my boy.

Ever since Ethan came out as gay a few months back he had been a little shy about making moves on other men when we were at clubs but it looks like he's finally open to meeting someone.

When the bartender hands me my drink I smile grateful and take a drink.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I hear someone ask then turn to see one of the most beautiful men I've ever seen in my life with copper hair and alluring grey eyes standing next to me. I had a hard time finding my voice

"Excuse me?" I ask and see him smirk "the guy you came here with, is he your boyfriend?" he asks as he moves closer. There is something oddly familiar about him.

"What Ethan? No. I think that's pretty obvious" I look over at Ethan who's practically dry humping the brunette then look back at the handsome Stanger who I find is already looking at me. His eyes are so intense, like he's trying to figure something out.

"Christian" he finally introduces himself and I smile "Ana" I shake his hand and the minute his skin touches mine it's like a shock of electricity runs through my veins and I'm suddenly breathless

"You wanna dance Ana?" he asks and I bite my bottom lip .yes please

His expression changes immediately as his eyes darken he takes the drink from my hand and places it on the counter, grabbing my hand; he walks us through the crowd and onto the dance floor.

"I like this dress" Christian whispers in my ear when we start to move to the beat of the music my back to his front. I start to grind against him and hear his sharp intake of breath

"keep doing that Ana and I'll take you across my knee" he whispers then nibbles on my earlobe. I gasp feeling heat pool between my legs.

I turn my head and without thinking kiss his lips. The electric feeling travels through my body as I feel his tongue on my lips asking permission, I part them and feel his tongue dip into my mouth. I grind harder against him looking for some sort of relief and can feel his rock hard erection against my ass.

I turn to face him and wrap my arms around his neck. By the time we pull away we're both breathless. Christian's hands rest on my ass pulling me closer to him and feeling brave I do the same and grip his firm ass. i Look up at him with a smirk. He seems surprised but can't hide the grin tugging at his lips, as he leans in closer he presses kisses along my neck. Oh god! Yesss

"I have a room upstairs" he whispers and I tense. Oh god. What do I do?. I'm not the kind of girl to just have a one night with any random stranger but Christian doesn't feel like a stranger and this is my last night and I want too ohhhhh god I want too

I look at him from under my lashes and nod my head as I sink my teeth into my bottom lip his hands move from ass and cup my face kissing me with fiery passion. I slip my hand between us and begin to rub his impressive bulge. I hear his sharp intake of breath as he pulls away and grabs my hand. he pulls me through the crowd and out to the reception.

When the elevator arrives we step Inside and as soon as the doors close he pushes me up against the wall and lifts me onto the bar. His hands are everywhere.

"Christian..." I moan as he moves aside my panties and sinks two fingers deep inside of me.

"Fuck baby your so tight" he grunts. When The doors open he pulls away leaving me breathless and grabs my hand. Walking down the hall I rub my legs together as the pressure becomes unbearable.

When he opens the room door he pulls me inside and pushes me up against the wall. Lifting me up I wrap my legs around him. In one swift move he rips my panties off and sinks his fingers into me. when he pulls them out he places his fingers in his mouth and sucks on them. Wow that's hot!.

Dropping me to my feet, he lifts the dress over my head leaving me naked

"God your so fucking flawless" he lifts his shirt over his head and I undo his pants and push them along with his bowxers down his legs .HO-LY Shit! how is it even possible to be this well-endowed and it's still growing.

"See something you like?" he smirks and without answering I drop to my knees and kiss his tip. I look at him from under my lashes and nod innocently. Oh this is going to be fun.

I kiss his full length then take him in "fuuuck!" he grunts and his hands are in my hair. I change between sucking and licking then take him in until I feel him hit the back of my throat. I feel warm salty liquid slide down my throat and I swallow it all.

When I look up at Christian his eyes are closed and he's panting. He looks down at me "fuck ana! Have you no gag reflex? " I shake my head and he pulls me up attaching his mouth to mine, his tongue invades my mouth as he turns us around and throws me on the bed.

"My turn" he smirks as he pulls me to the edge of the bed then gets on his knees

"oh fuuuuuck" his mouth is on me before I even have a chance to to think. When i feel the warm swipe of his tongue, I can feel myself building

"fuck your pussy tastes delicious" he says against my most private area sending a vibration through my body.

"Christian…" I cry out as he pulls my clit between his teeth then pushes his tongue inside of me. I won't last long. Fuck I'm coming. Suddenly he pulls away and rises to his feet grabbing my hips he flips me over and lifts my butt into the air landing a slap on my ass he slams into me from behind.

"Ahhhhh" I cry out as he pounds into me at a relentless speed. I clutch the sheets for support. I'm so close

"Come for me baby" he commands and I come hard screaming his name then collapse onto the bed. He comes seconds later with a roar and falls beside me.

As we try to catch our breath We're face to face and stare at each other for the longest time. There is definitely something about him that feels familiar and I just can't put my finger on it.

"what are you doing to me ana?" he whispers as he runs his fingers down my spine. "I could ask you the same thing" I yawn and close my eyes.

When I wake its still dark so I blink a few time and look to my left to see Christian passed out, he has one of his arms wrapped around me and the other under the covers. I smile and grab my phone to see a bunch of text and missed calls from kate. Shit! Kate

I check the time and its 5:30. My flight leaves at 8. Fuck I need to get home. I climb out of bed careful not to wake Christian and look for my panties then Remember he ripped them. Great guess I got to go commando until I get home. I smile at the memory of the night before and blush. What that man can do with his hands.

I pull on my dress and grab my shoes. Looking back to the bed I see Christian reach his hand out and scrunch his face up when he doesn't find anything there.

I contemplate for a second before grabbing a sheet of paper and writing a note

 **Thanks for the ride**

 **Ana Xx**

I smile placing the note by the bed and he looks so good I can't help myself, I lean down and lightly press a kiss to his lips

"goodbye Christian" I whisper then I'm gone.

* * *

 **so what did you guys think? please review :)**


	2. Bar,Dance,Elevator (CPOV)

**Hey guys thank you all for reading and for the favourite and follows. :) this chapter is from Christians POV which won't happen a lot but I'll through it in there every once and awhile. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

* * *

 **Christians POV**

"Come'on bro just One night" fuck! doesn't Elliot understand that no means fucking no

We'd just arrived back at the hotel after going to my sister Mia's graduation. My little sister graduated! Fuck even thinking about it makes me feel old. When the ceremony was over Elliot hitched a ride back with me to the hotel and kept asking if I'd go with him to this new club that just opened downstairs and know matter how many times i say no Elliot still won't Fucking quit asking me.

"Elliot I Am Not Going" I say the words slowly so he understands and he rolls his roll eyes. Now I'm getting angry

"Bro you haven't been out in nearly a year. You have no life" Elliot States matter of factly and I clinch my fist

What the fuck does he know? I own a billion dollar company. What the fuck is it to him what I do in my spare time. Just because I don't party every night and fuck everything with a pulse

"Please bro? I swear if you come I will never ask you for anything ever again" he pleads and I give him my 'yeah right' look and he rolls his eyes

"No" I snap, and return to sending emails on my blackberry

he shakes his head and walks toward the door

"You know what Christian" he turns to face me

"when everything happened with you and Elena? who was there?" He waits for my reply but I'm silent "I was! I covered for you And helped you when you thought you didn't need it and when you begged me not to tell mom and dad about what I walked in on all those years ago I didn't, and I won't because thats what brothers do Christian, they help each other out, so will you please help me out by coming to this club with me tonight?" My head snaps up at the mention of Elena's name. I know elliot would never tell anyone about what he saw that night but just hearing him mention it makes my skin crawl.

"Fine Elliot" I grumble "I'll go with you to the fucking club, but I swear If we get there and you leave me to find your next flavour of the month I'm leaving your ass there. You can ask mom to come get you" I warn and he smiles as he walks out the door

"Thanks bro, see you at 9" he smirks and I roll my eyes

Elliot grey you fucking pain in the ass.

* * *

The club is packed when we arrive and We're escorted to the VIP area upstairs and offered a drink. I can feel the excitement radiating off Elliot's body when he see's all the woman.

Who new a guy could get so excited at the possibility of getting his dick wet. I smirk. Not that I wouldn't do the same.

"Fuck bro it's gonna be a good night" Elliot downs the rest of his drink and gets up

"I'm hittin the dance floor" he turns, and walks away, Leaving me sitting alone in the corner. dick

I get up and walk over to the balcony that's overlooking the dance floor. Elliot the man-whore has a blond by the waist and is grinding off her so hard that there about five minutes away from fucking each other in the middle of the dance floor.

I shake my head and look over the crowd. That's when I see her. Chestnut hair, perfect ass, legs for days. Fuck

I see her lean over to the blond and say something then walk toward the bar. I smirk. I think it's time for a drink.

I walk down the stairs and head for the bar. I stand beside her as she's looking elsewhere and order a drink.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I ask and she spins around. her eyes travel up my body until they finally reach my face.

"Excuse me?" She asks and blushes. I smirk. Yeah Baby it's just a face

"The guy you came here with, is he your boyfriend?" I repeat the question and she frowns

"What Ethan? No! I think that's pretty obvious" she looks away again but I can't. I continue to stare at her until she looks back at me. There's Something different about her. And I don't know why.

I put my hand out "Christian" I introduce myself and she takes my hand "Ana" she smiles. Wow she's really beautiful and when our hands touched it's like a surge of adrenaline hit me.

"You wanna dance Ana?" I ask and she bites her bottom lip. Fuck how did I not notice that mouth before. I take the drink from her and place it on the counter, then grab her hand and guide her onto the dance floor.

"I like this dress" I pull her back to my front and she starts shakin that perfect little ass against my crouch. Misbehaving are we.

"Keep doing that Ana and I'll take you across my knee" I whisper then nibble her earlobe . she gasps then turns her head and her lips are on mine. Jesus, Where'd this girl come from.

She grinds harder against me and my pants become painfully tight. Fuck ! I need to fuck this woman, now!. she turns in my arms as we continue to make out, my tongue sweeps every inch of her mouth until we finally pull away trying to catch our breaths.

I place my hands on her ass and pull her closer. I see her smirk then feel her hands on mine as she does the same. I grin. This girl is definitely different. I lean down and press kisses along her neck and hear her moan softly. Fuck, that does things to me.

"I have a room upstairs" I whisper and her whole body tenses . She doesn't answer for a few seconds and and I find myself getting nervous. What the fuck! Christian grey does not do nervous.

She finally looks at me from under her lashes and nods her head while biting that fucking bottom lip. I move my hands from her ass and cup her face, kissing her with so much heat she goes limp in my arms.

When we pull away I grab her hand and pull her through the crowd to the reception. When the elevator arrives, we step inside and I glance at her to see she's biting her bottom lip again. fuck it

My lips are in hers in a second as I push her up against the wall and lift her onto the bar. I slip my hand between her legs and push aside her panties before plunging two fingers deep inside of her. Fuck she's soaked

"Christian.." She moans out my name while i finger fuck her. What is this girl doing to me

"Fuck baby your so tight" I grunt. The doors open and I pull away leaving her breathless as I take her hand and lead her down the hallway. When I open the door to my room I pull her inside and push her up against the wall. She wraps her legs around me as I rip her panties off and delve into her once more. She's so close.

Before she has a chance to come I pull my fingers out And place her back on her feet, then wrap my lips around my fingers, licking her juices off them. Fuck she's so sweet.

I grab the hem of her dress and lift it over her head to reveal her naked body.

"God your so fucking flawless" I tell her and on cue she blushes. Her fingers reach for my pants and undue them while I pull my shirt over my head. She pushes down my pants and boxers and her eyes widen.

"See something you like?" I smirk and without answering she drops to her knees and places a kiss on my tip, then looks at me with an innocent nod.

"Fuuuck!" I grunt as she takes me in. I close my eyes and my hands are In her hair as I feel my dick hit the back of her throat, I can't hold on any longer and i cum in her mouth. She swallows every last drop of my liquid and kisses my tip once more as I look down at her.

"Fuck Ana! have you know gag reflex?" I ask and she shakes her head as another blush covers those cheeks. I smile and pull her up latching my mouth to hers, I turn us around and through her on the bed.

"My turn" I smirk and grab her ankles pulling her to the edge of the bed, I get on my knees and bury my face in her sweet pussy.

"Oh Fuuuck" she moans when I spread her folds and lick her from top to bottom. She's so sweet

"Fuck your pussy taste delicious" I bury my face in her intoxicating cent and lick her dry.

"Christian..." She calls out my name when I pull her clit between my teeth then push my tongue inside of her. I could makes her cum this way or... I smile devilishly and rise to my feet, grabbing her hips I flip her over then lift her ass into the air. I land a hard slap on it then slam into her from behind.

"Ahhh" she cries out as I pound into her. Feeling her walls tighten I go faster and she grabs the sheets.

"Come for me baby" I command and she cums hard screaming my name. seconds later I follow with a roar and fall beside her.

We're face to face as we try to catch our breaths and look at each other until I break the silence

"What are you doing to me Ana?" I whisper as I trace my finger tips down her spine. she smiles tiredly and replies

"I could ask you the same thing".

her breathing changes and I know she's fallen asleep. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close while I watch her sleep. She's so angelic, so beautiful and she's _mine._ Wait! What? I only met her tonight I can't possibly want her. But I do. I look down at her, and know That I want more from her then just one night. Releasing a sigh I close my eye And lean my head back, that's a tomorrow problem.

When I feel Ana snuggle closer to me I smile, placing a kiss on her forehead then hold her In my arms until I finally drift off to sleep.


	3. dreams,lunch,remember

**Apov**

 **One year later**

"Fuck baby, harder" I moan as he plunges into me deeper than I ever thought possible

"so tight" he grunts as I run my nails down his back. When I feel myself building his mouth is on mine and our tongues entwine, seconds later he pulls away and I come undone staring into the most beautiful pair of grey eyes...

'Final call for flight 26475 from Heathrow to Seattle is now boarding at gate 5'

I'm startled awake when I hear the announcement for my flight then jump from my seat, shaking off my erotic dream I head toward the terminal. I haven't slept much lately, since I've been having the same dream nearly every night, I'm always kinda...distracted. so After twelve months of working as an intern at one of London's top publishing houses, I'm excited to finally be going home. I missed Seattle. I missed the people, I missed the food and I missed...well everything and in a couple of hours I'll be home again. _yay_

When we land in Seattle I stare out the window as the plane comes to stop and see a private jet heading down the runway. I squint my eyes and read the letters GEH before it takes off and disappears into the sky. Letting myself daydream for a minute I smile then shake my head. yeah right Steele, dream on.

When I've grabbed my luggage, I walk through the exit and hear a loud scream

"ANA" I hear someone scream then turn to see Kate running toward me, I quickly drop my bags and hug her tightly

"I'm so happy your home" she squeals and I laugh

"Yeah me too Kate" picking up one of my bags she grabs the other, then takes my hand and pulls me toward the car

"Come on Steele I have so much to tell you". She says and I shake my head. Of course you do, it's now like we just spoke last night. I can't help but smile. Oh Kate how I missed you.

* * *

I wake to the sound of my phone ringing and pull the duvet over my head _noo go away, just five more minutes_ I plea in my head and the phone goes silent _yess_ I smile but two seconds later its rings again _urghh_

"Hello" I yawn when I answer and hear Kate laugh at the other end of the line

"Ana why are you still in bed? it's nearly noon" she playfully scolds and I roll my eyes

"Because I'm tired mom" I say sarcastically and can practically feel her eyes roll through the phone

"anyway.." she continues" remember how I told you I was having lunch with Elliot's family today at the mile high club?" She asks

"Yeah"

"Well I forgot my phone at home and was wondering if your not busy, could you bring it to me? I would go home and get it myself it's just I've got to go straight to work from here an.." She babbles

"Sure Kate" I lift the blanket off my body and climb out of bed "see you soon"

"Thanks Ana your a life saver". She hangs up and I walk toward the bathroom and turn on the shower

It's been a week now since I returned home from London and it feels like I never left. I moved back in with Kate and now we're closer then ever and on Saturday I've got a job interview at one of the top publishing houses here in Seattle. so until then I'm just enjoying this new found free time.

After my shower I let my hair air dry and change into a white knee length summer dress and light hunter green jacket then grab Kate's phone and head out the door.

When I arrive at the club I look around and smile when Kate jumps up from a table and rushes toward "oh my god Ana thank you so muc…." She gets interrupted when we hear someone screaming from the entrance

"ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID! HAVE IT DONE OR YOU WONT HAVE A JOB.." everyone in the restaurant goes silent and I glance behind my shoulder to see a man in a grey suit with his back turned to me still on the phone

"who put the stick up his butt" I whisper to Kate and she struggles to hide her smile as a man comes up beside her

"looks like the life of the party is here" the guys sighs then wraps an arm around kates shoulder

"Elliot grey" he smiles Putting his hand out to me and I smile politely and shake it

"Anastasia steel..but my friends call me Ana" he nods his head then looks behind me

"Well I can tell your as perky as ever little bro" Elliot smirks

"Now's not the time el" the guy growls behind me and I shuffle to the side felling a little uncomfortable geez this guy is acting liking such a dick!

"who she?" the guy asks harshly and I roll my eyes then turn and look up at him squaring my shoulders.

"she? I assume your referring to me?" I bark and can see his eyes widen behind the raybans he's wearing _yeah dickhead you can treat other people like shit but that ain't gonna fly with me._

" _My Name_ is Anastasia steel and _i_ was just leaving" I turn to kate "see you at home"

I glare once more at the stranger then head toward the elevator and push the button

"Oh and FYI if you want your employees to treat you with respect then you might want to do the same" I throw over my shoulder just as the elevator doors open. When I walk inside and press the button for the lobby, I look up to see the guy still looking at me and just as the doors begin to close he removes his sunglasses and I gasp.

* * *

 **Hope this makes more sense to the people who asked me to change it, I didn't change a lot but I think from how I've changed it now the story will progress a little faster. hope u all enjoyed and I will publish chapter 4 as soon as I can :).**


	4. we meet again

CPOV

What the fuck was that!

Not only did I just my ass handed to me by a girl who's five foot nothing, we also had an audience _fan-fucking-tastic_ and to top it all off I'm about ninety percent sure that I know her.

 _"oh and FYI if you want your employees to treat you with respect then you might want to do the same"_ she says over her shoulder before walking into the elevator. I'm still staring at her when I remove my sunglasses and from the look on her face we definitely know each other but I don't have a chance to say anything further as the elevator doors slide shut and shes gone.

"I like your roommate" Elliot says to Kate as I turn around and glare at him. if looks could I know Elliot would be six feet under.

"Roommate?" I ask looking at Kate and she nods "yeah" she smiles "ana can be a little feisty sometimes…" I don't hear the end of her sentence when everything comes back Ana _my ana_ she's back and suddenly I feel anger rising _Where the fuck did she go?_ I searched for her for six fucking months and nothing

"I haven't heard you mention her before" I ask curious and see Elliot eyeing _yes Elliot I want to know about her now stop with the annoying fucking stare!_

"well she's been in London the last year and just got home few days ago and as for why you haven't heard me mention her before, I have but you just weren't there" she looks at Elliot "we actually met on her last night in Seattle remember babe?" Elliot nods and starts kissing her neck all the while we're still standing near the elevator

I move away when they start getting all handzy with each other. _that's something I definitely do-not need to see_ and take out my blackberry, calling welch I inform him that I need a background check done a.s.a.p. then hang up and greet my mother _Anastasia steel you aren't getting away this time._

 _APOV_

 _Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My Fucking God!_

How did I not know who he was straight away, I scold myself _because he was wearing sunglasses and you didn't give him a second to respond and…he's definitely not the guy you remember_ i try to round off excuses as my subconscious glares at me with a disapproving look on her face _best sex of your life ana and it took you until you were in the fricken elevator to recognise who he was, good job!_ She scolds me and I shake my head, walking out of the elevator and through the exit to my car

You know what? so what if he's the guy I had sex with a year ago It was just one night, _a one night stand_ I nod content with that fact until my subconscious chimes in again _you keep telling yourself that steel._

Once I'm home I strip from clothes and decide to take another shower _cold this time_ seeing Christian again and thinking about our night together as got me all wound up so I decide to relieve some of the pressure

When the water is pouring down my body I can't help but think of what we did that night or more so what _he_ did that night, with his hands, his tongue, his lips. I feel heat pool between my legs and the cold water was doing nothing to ease the pressure.

 _"Christian..." I moan as he moves aside my panties and sinks two fingers deep inside of me._

I turn off the water and wrap a town around my body. Standing in the middle of the bathroom I stare at my reflection in the mirror and see my cheeks are flushed _fuck what this guy does to me._ i rub my legs together to try and relieve the pressure but I'm still throbbing.

I walk into my bedroom and lock the door then go to my beside drawer and retrieve my purple vibrator before letting my towel drop to the floor and lying flat on my back in the middle of my bed

I turn the vibrator onto medium and move it down my body until it comes in contact with my clit. I close my eyes, letting my my teeth latch onto bottom lip, then moan when I slowly sink it inside my still throbbing womanhood

 _"fuck your pussy tastes delicious" he says against my most private area sending a vibration through my body._

I moan out his name as I feel myself building

 _"Christian…" I cry out as he pulls my clit between his teeth then pushes his tongue inside of me. I won't last long. Fuck I'm coming. Suddenly he pulls away and rises to his feet grabbing my hips he flips me over and lifts my butt into the air landing a slap on my ass he slams into me from behind._

I Pull the vibrator out nearly all the way then slam it back in causing me to convulse into a million pieces. ok maybe it was more than just a one night stand. _Shit!._ I sag on the bed trying to catch my breath when I suddenly hear a door open and my name being called

"Ana" I hear and quickly scramble off the bed

"yeah I-I'm just getting dressed give me a minute" I yell quickly throwing on the dress I was wearing earlier and release my hair from its bun then open my bedroom door to see kate and Elliot standing in the living room in a heated make out _get a room_ I roll my eyes and head Into the kitchen leaning my back against the counter I clear my throat but she still doesn't see me.

"Kate?" I call as she's giggling like a school girl

"So I'll see you tonight" Elliot askes her and she nods her head then they both turn to me

"Ana you feel like going out tonight?" Kate asks and I thinks for a second _It might get my mind off you know who._

"just us?" I ask and kate giggles then nods her head _ok fine._

"Sure" I smile and they beam at me _hmmm there up to something!_

"Great I'll pick you guys up at nine" he kisses her once more then leaves and she looks at me like she's on cloud nine and suddenly her eyes widen

"I have to start getting ready" she practically skips toward her room and I laugh looking at my phone we have about 7 hours left until we have to be there, but then again it is Kate.

 **Hey guys first of all I would like to thank all the people who favourited and followed this story I have** ** _sooo_** **much gratitude for you :). in my last chapter I saw a lot of people weren't sure how they couldn't have recognised each other after being apart for just one year so I changed the end of it to make more sence. As always you can pm me or leave a review if you have any question and I hope u enyoyed this chapter. Guess what club there going to in the next chapter ;P** ** _byeeee_**


	5. MiniMasquerade,Surprise,Reunion

**wow you guys, the response I've gotten to this story has been for the most part so wonderful and i appreciate it so, so much.** **to the 215 people who followed this story and too the other 90 that Favorited i just wanna say THANK YOU i love to write in general but hearing your comments and thoughts** **is really something i look forward to when writing new chapters.**

 **Side-note:**

 **\- Mia's hair is blond in this story.**

 **To Rosetta11, i'm sorry i didn't reply to your message sooner but i wanted to answer when i posted a new chapter(which is now) which i didn't think would take as long as it did,** **but hey i do have a life outside of fan-fiction (sadly) so its just gonna take as long as it does to post a chapter and to answer your questions i do have quiet a few ideas planned for this story** **so i guess it will be pretty long.**

 **also i. am. sorry it took so long for me to post a new chapter, but with school and work its just been a little crazy so thank you to everyone who is still with me and reading this story.**

 **so enough of me talking...**

* * *

 **From:** Elizabeth Morgan

 **Subject:** Interview

 **Date:** June 5, 2011 16:00

 **To:** Anastasia Steele

Dear Ms Steele,

As a result of your application, I would like to invite you to attend an interview Monday, June 8th. You will have an interview with Commissioning Editor, Jack Hyde for the position of Mr Hyde's personal assistant. Please bring three references (if available), as well as a copy of your I.D, e.g passport and/or drivers licence.

Please contact me on 684-8850 if you have any further questions, we look forward to seeing you.

Elizabeth Morgan

Head of personnel, Seattle independent publishing (SIP)

* * *

omfg, Holy Shit, I got an interview!.

jumping off the bed i wiggle my hips, doing a silent happy dance, Whoop whoop. running to kates room i swing open the door to see her looking at a selection of dresses on her bed,when she looks, my grin spread.

"what?" she asks, a smile covering her lips.

"I got the interview" I say barely containing my excitement.

"At SIP? oh my god! When?"

"Monday!". we both squeal jumping up and down and she pulls me into her arms. "Congrats steel, now we definitely need to celebrate"

"agreed" I smile and release a long breath, I can't believe I might get a job at the same publishing company as my mom when she first came to Seattle. A warmth spreads through my veins as i fall onto kate's bed. she smiles at me as she grabs a dress from the selection.

"so, what do you think?" she holds up a black and white sweetheart ball gown bandage short bling dress and I frown, leaning up on my elbow, I tilt my head to the side.

"little fancy for a club don't you think?" she shrugs and begins to unbutton her jeans and pulls her top over her head then steps into the dress.

"Well.. techniquely it's a club Opening" she pulls up the zipper and stands in front of the floor length mirror at the bottom of her bed.

"oh?" I sit up, folding my legs and turn to face her.

"yeah, it's invitation only, Elliot's sister is hosting, the themes like a mini version of this gala Elliot's family host every year called coping together" _a gala? When did going out to a club turn into a fricken gala._

"Kate!" I gape and she shrugs "I don't have anything to wear" she looks at me with a bright smile and walks into her closet.

Returning she lays a black dress, heels and _mask o_ n my lap "Mask?" I frown

"it's masquerade "she shrugs and plants her hands on my shoulders, pulling me off the bed, she turns me toward the door and ushers me out of the room.

"you have an hour!" she informs before slamming the door shut.

* * *

After gathering my wits and a much needed shower I grab my makeup bag and apply some light foundation and curl my hair, doing a half up style, so my brunette bangs fall freely on my forehead. Blowing out a breath my mind goes back to the email and a knot forms in stomach from both excitement and fear _you can do this steel_ my subconscious give me a thumbs up and I smile to myself.

"I hope so" I whisper then my mind wanders. I wonder if _he'll_ be there tonight. My skin heats and my subconscious drops to her knees, clasping her hands together in prayer. I glare at her, grabbing the dress Kate gave me and slip it over my head.

 _Ok, here goes_ I turn toward the mirror and my eyes widen.

I stare at my outfit in the mirror and a giggle escapes me wow _I look…really good,_ i'm wearing a long sleeve black lace cocktail dress with a triangular cut out in both the front and back with a pair of nude heels. I smile and give my outfit the once over, when there's a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it" Kate shouts and I blow out a puff of air, _ok here goes_. I grab my mask and clutch off the bed and head into the living room.

"Shit" I murmured and quickly turn to face my room _oh god_ , _my eyes!_ _my precious eyes!_ My subconscious screams when I see elliot has Kate pressed up against the wall with his hand under her dress. Jeez those two are like a bunch of horny teenagers.

"Ana" Kate calls giggling and I slowly turn around.

"Ready?" she asks like I didn't just walk in on her getting groped.

"Yeah" I nod trying to hide my burning cheeks

"Alright then ladies, lets go" Elliot wraps an arm around Kate and leads the way.

* * *

When we pull up to the club we wait in the car for a few minutes. looking out the window i see a line of photographer's screaming people's names as they pass them on there way inside.

"masks on" Elliot said and produces a plain black mask from the inside of his black suit jacket and slides it over his eyes.

Kate follows suit and its like I was playing catch up, Grabbing the black lace floral eye mask Kate lent me off my lap; I slide it over my eyes and fix it into place _ok steel, deep breaths._

clutching the door handle Elliot opens it and we're immediately blinded by Camera as we exite the SUV and Elliot leads us inside.

When we're safely past the mob of screaming photographers my shoulders relax. we're led to the V.I.P area, where Elliot excuses himself to go get us some drinks.

I look over the balcony and see the crowd of people (there has to be more than 100) dressed so fancy with their extravagant masks I self-consciously look at my outfit _what am I doing here?_ I look to Kate and she smiles brightly but I don't have a chance to say anything when we are interrupted by Elliot and a short blond haired girl. she's wearing a stunning dark purple dress and diamond encrusted mask to match.

"Ana I would like you to meet my sister Mia, Mia this is Kate's roommate Ana" I smile politely and reach out my hand, when she grabs it and pulls me into a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you Ana" she giggles and squeezes me tightly, _wow_ _she's really strong for someone so small_

"It's Nice to meet you too" I squeak and she giggles releasing me and flipps a blond curl behind her shoulder.

"Sorry" she smiles shyly "its ok" I smile back then look around for Kate who is nowhere to be seen, The V.I.P area is filling up and it's hard to see over the people and dim lights, when I suddenly got the urge to pea. _Great_ , _now to find where the bathroom is._

I excuse myself and walk down the stairs before looking around and spotting the bathroom which is located near the bar _of course._ I do my business and wash my hands when a platinum blond enters and stands beside me. She's wearing a skin tight _too tight_ black dress and pink platforms with black spikes sticking out the back. She removes her silver mask with feathers and glances at me; I smile politely but her expression remains blank _alrighty then._ I drie my hands and head for the door when platinum says something

"It's Ana, right?" she asks and I frown looking at her.

"Yeah" I nod and her face lights up like a Christmas tree.

"oh Ana I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you, I didn't mean to come off as rude" she shuffls over to me as a smile covered her face _whoa stranger danger!_ My subconscious holds her hands out at arm's length.

"I'm sorry, you have me at a disadvantage, and you are" I prompt and she smooths out her dress before sticking out her hand.

"I'm Elena, a friend of the greys" she flicks a blond _nearly white_ curl behind her shoulder and I hesitantly shake her hand _and that has to do with me because….._

"Nice to meet you" I smile and she grips my hand a little too tight. Ok this woman is officially making me uncomfortable.

"Well I better get back to my friends" I head toward the door and thankfully she doesn't stop me, but I feel her eyes as the door shut behind me.

When I return to the V.I.P area Kate's still nowhere to be seen and Mia's talking animatedly to a tall gentleman so I head toward the private bar and order a Cosmo. I smile grateful when the bartender hands it to me _cheers to me_ I giggle and take a sip. I'm halfway through my drink when I hear Mia call my name.

"Ana.. ANA!" she calls and I turn spluttering some of my drink when I came face to face with the one man I hoped wouldn't be here tonight. Shit. My subconscious drops to her knees, mouth ajar, taking Christian in from head to toe. Black suit, white shirt and plain black mask. My eyes meet his and I try to hide behind my Cosmo but a ghost of a smile crossed his lips and I could just tell. fuck. He knew.

"Ana this is my brother Christian, Christian this is Kate's roommate Ana" ok this is so a fight or flight moment, what the fuck do I do now? Run for the exit, jump into his arms, tell him to piss off. _How about thanking him for the best sex of your life and can you have some more please._ My subconscious is on her knees with her fingers entwined and bottom lip pouted.

Well flight's definitely not an option; my legs are rooted to their spot so if I try to move, the floor's going to come up to meet my face. when my eyes meet his intense gaze I can't look away and it's like Mia has disappeared, leaving only the two of us, blue to grey.

"It's nice to meet you Anastasia" his voice is husky with an undertone of something and i feel my face heat up.

"You too" I nod politely and nervously bite my bottom lip at that His eyes darken and my breath hitches.

"oh Ana, I was wondering if you could help with the first dance raffle?" Mia asks shyly breaking my trance and I nod without breaking our intense gaze. she squeals grabbing my hand and pulls me with her.

I'm down the stairs before I blink out of my trance and release a breath I hadn't realized I was holding _Holy fuck_ and I was on stage before I even realized what was going on.

Mia puts me in a line with other girls across the stage. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen" she smiles brightly after grabbing a microphone and the crowd quietens. she walks to the front of the stage.

"welcome to the grand opening of the mile high night club!" the crowd cheers but i'm too transfixed by a certain grey eyed distraction moving through the crowd.

"Now, I know most of the people here tonight have attended my families annual copying together gala, so you guys will know what time of the night it is.." she walks down the line of girls until she's standing at my side _shit, what have I just agreed too?_

"All you gentlemen out there, now is your chance to win one of these beautiful ladies first dance and all proceeds will go straight to coping together" _what! When did I agree to get sold?_

I wrack my brain but she's already started.

"Alright gentlemen lets meet beauty number one, lily….." lily walks to the front of the stage as I try to control my breathing _, in, out, in, out. Where is Kate?_

I look up and my panicked eyes meet Christians and a slight frown appeared on his face.

"So gentlemen we have reached our last beauty…" Mia smiles at me and I step forward planting a fake smile on my face, I nod toward the crowd of men and the bidding begins

"Two thousand" someone shouts and my eyes widen.

"Four thousand" I hear Christian shout and glare at the stranger.

"Ten thousand" the other voice shouts.

"Fifty thousand" Christian shouts and looks over to the other man who bows his head in defeat.

"Going once…going twice…Sold to Christian grey" the crowd erupts into applause and Mia winked at me as Christian walks to the edge of the stage and I grab his hand, releasing a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

leading me to the dance floor i place my hand in his warm hand presses against my lower back and pulls me flush against him. We're silent as the music begins to play but I can feel Christians breathe on my cheek and it does things to me.

"You're welcome" he bends his head and whispers in my ear, grazing the lobe with his lips causing me to suck in a breath and look at him with a frown. I'm _Welcome, For what?..._

"Your note" he answers my unspoken question and i = feel my face heat _oh, right. That._ I look down at his chest to avoid eye contact and bite my lip.

"Yeah well, I know what we did wasn't exactly an invitation to breakfast the morning after" he tightens his grip on my hand forcing me to meet his eyes.

"How do you know?, or are you so used to fucking and running that's it's become a reflex by now" he seethes and the venom in his voice causes me to do a double take.

"Excuse me?" I try to pull my hand from his but his hold tightens _did he just call me a….._

"are you insinuating something Mr grey, because it sounds like your calling me a whore?" Christian averts his eyes

"your words, not mine" _think your smart do you grey! Prick._

"if you must know _Christian_ " I dig my nails into his hand and he hisses releasing me and I take a step back.

"I have never had a one night stand before in my life, only you" he looks at me his grey eyes brewing a storm and the words just keep coming _fuck I really shouldn't drink, half a Cosmo and it's like word vomit with me but I'm too pissed at this prick's audacity to call me a whore, he doesn't even know me._

"A week before we fucked, I split from my long term boyfriend who I was with since I was fifteen and who apparently became bored of me after one year together and decided to fuck my ex-best friend into oblivion whenever I had my back turned so you can go fuck yourself with your insinuations of the kind of person I am, because you Mr. grey, don't have a fucking clue"

Christians eyes widen at my outburst and I'm so angry, I'm practically shaking, I meet his gaze and for a split second an emotion crosseshis face that resembles regret but its gone just as quickly as it came and he just stares at me like he's trying to decide whether i'm talking shit or not. _Shut the fuck up steel, he doesn't need to know your fucking life story_ my subconscious screamed then buried her head in her hands and for once I agree with her, I don't need to justify myself to him or anybody else, I'm a grown ass woman who can do whatever the fuck she likes.

Christians silent, causing me to scoff

"Nothing to say?" I roll my eyes and push past him, _dick._ I walk back to the V.I.P area and grab my clutch; pulling out my phone I see I have a message from Kate

 _Gone home with Elliot, see you 2moro ;)_

 _-Kate_

Well this is fucking fantastic, this night just keeps getting better and better. I pull the irritating masquerade mask off my face and shove it into my clutch before heading for the stairs.

When I'm near the exit I hear a voice that sounds a lot like platinum say my name so I back up and see a door cracked to one of the private rooms, and my curiosity peaks so I _as casually as_ _I can_ lean near the door and the voices become clearer.

"Did you find Ana?" platinum asks

"yeah" another voice speaks _is that Christian, what the fu…_

 _"_ well what happened…"

"come on baby, just a little dance" my attention is drawn from my eavesdropping as I look over the dance floor and see Mia who is hardly visible behind a wall of muscle.

"No, I'm fine, sorry" her eyes meet mine and there pleading. _Fuck why does tipsy Ana have to be brave Ana. Fuck._

I roll my eyes and cut through the crowd until I reach them and tap the wall of muscle on the shoulder.

He turns to face me with a crooked grin; I ignore him and look at Mia.

"Hey Mia, all the girls are heading home you ready?" I asks and she nods trying to get out of the muscles grip but he hold her tighter and looks at me.

"It's ok sweetie, I'll take care of her" she looks at me again but this time I grab her hand.

"I'm sure you will" my voice is dripping with sarcasm as I try to pull Mia away from the guy who reeks of vodka _Christ that's strong._

He looks at Mia "who the fuck is this, your mother?" he glances back at me again "fuck off" he growls and I can sense him getting angry. Mia's eyes travel between the muscle and I _back off steel, you don't know what this guy will do_ my subconscious whispers as she coward in the corner.

"You know what, I will…" I tug on Mia's hand once more "when you give me back my friend" the wall of muscle backs up and I get a little space pulling on Mia's hand she breaks free before he can grab her again and I place her behind my back as we slowly back up.

He reachs out to grab her but I step in his way and his fist clench.

"Get out of my way bitch" he growls and from the corner of my eye I can see someone coming toward us. when the muscle reaches for Mia, and I interfer again it happens so quickly I wasn't sure if it was actually real the only evidence left behind being the stinging sensation in my cheek when the back of his hand made contact with my face. Mia screams as I hit the ground. I hold my cheek trying to control my breathing when I look back to the wall of muscle who was now on the ground with someone on top of him, _is that…._

"Christian!" I hear Mia scream as I make it onto my feet. When they finally manage to pull christian away, his breathing is labored and fist bloody. he shrugs off the hands holding him back and comes to stand in front of me, cupping my cheek.

"What were you thinking?" he scolds his face etched with _concern?_ _wait is this the same guy from thirty minutes ago._

"Mia needed help" It comes out a bare whisper and his eyes softened.

"Sawyer take Mia home…." Christian orders but I zone out Lifting my hand to my cheek, I wince and release a shuddering breath.

"Come on" Christian grabs my hand and leads me through the back of the club.

"Where are we going?" I ask when I've finally gathered my thoughts.

"I'm taking you home" he says and I notice he isn't wearing his mask anymore.

"It's fine Christian, I can just take a cab" I try to pull my hand from his but like on the dance floor he tightens he grip and cuts me a look that tells me to keep my mouth shut and for some reason I do.

* * *

When we reach my apartment I get out of the walk toward the door only to be followed by him.

"What are you doing?" I asks Christian as I stop mid stride before reaching my apartment door.

"Helping you inside." he says like it should be obvious.

"I can walk inside myself Christian, thank you for the lift but I got it from here" I walk to the door, unlock it, then push it open but I'm only two steps inside when he's in behind me, _can he not take no for an answer._

I kick off my shoes and stand by the open door as Christian walks through my apartment and into the kitchen.

He takes out a bag of frozen peas from the freezer and come to stand in front of me; gently he places the bag on my bruised cheek. A shiver runs down my spine as his fingers grazed my skin and I bite my bottom lip

"Don't do that" he scolds pulling my bottom lip from my teeth and his eyes meet mine. The atmosphere around us changes like it did the first night we met and the air becomes heavy.

"Ana" he whispers grazing my cheek with the back of his knuckles. _Yesss_ my subconscious purrs pulling me from my daze and I clear my throat placing my hand over his, I slip my fingers between his and press the peas against my face.

"Thanks again for the lift Christian but... You should go" even to my ears it comes out a breathless plea and he studies my face before dropping his hand, the corners of lips turning up, he grabs my free hand and brings it to his lips, softly brushing them across my knuckles.

"laters" he whispers then he's gone, I stare out the open door as he hops into the back of the SUV and it drives off. I take a deep breath as I close the door and lean my back against it.


	6. cpov,interview,elevator

**Hey guys, new update as promised :) so most of you have probably read my authors notes that i uploaded on thurday about the guest reviewer who told me and i quote...**

 **"This story is dying a slow, drawn out death through lack of update it or take it down please."**

 **him or her (not sure because they wouldn't login) then went onto ask me why did i create a story if i didn't have the free time to do it? and like i said in the authors notes -The reason I write these story's is because it relaxes me and i do it whenever i can.**

 **but then i remembered that i don't need to explain myself too an anonymous nobody about why i do what i do. p.s i have blocked guest reviewers so you will have to login if you want to review. the end :)**

* * *

 **Cpov**

"Fuck!" I shout and rip the mask from my eyes, flinging it across the room. I thought seeing ana again tonight would make things easier but apparently not _"I have never had a one night stand before in my life, only you"_ her word resonate in my head making me feel like more of a shit head then I already do _"A week before we fucked, I split from my long term boyfriend who I was with since I was fifteen and who apparently became bored of me after one year together and decided to fuck my ex-best friend into oblivion whenever I had my back turned so you can go fuck yourself with your insinuations of the kind of person I am because you Mr. grey don't have a fucking clue"_

I was silent after those words left her mouth because I just knew, new she was telling the truth. Like mia, all her emotions are in her eyes.

"Christian, darling is everything alright?" I take a deep breath and turn toward Elena who was standing by the door of the private room at the mile high club I was currently pacing the length of.

"yes, elena" I snap. I do not have time for her right now.

"Did you find Ana?" she asks. I tilt my chin up and take a deep breath

"yes" _and inadvertently called her a whore._

After searching six months for Ana and finding nothing I tried to move on. I contracted a new sub named Leila and focused on work. First day in the play room when it came time for me to fuck out my frustrations over GEH and the fact that I couldn't find ana, I couldn't get hard. I ordered Leila to suck me off and she did but I still couldn't get off. My dick just wouldn't co-operate. The images in my head when I was trying to get it hard was of ana's body pressed against mine on the dance floor, in the elevator, in my room and I would get hard but one look at Leila and it would deflate like a balloon. Fucking traitor.

 _"_ well what happened? Did you talk to her?" Elena looks at me expectantly and I roll my eyes

"That's really none of your business" I snap and walk past her to the door.

"You know what, I will…" I could hear ana's voice when i left the room and looked over the crowd to see her standing by the bar "when you give me back my friend" I see her pull mia away from a guy and put her behind her back. _What's going on there?_

I began walking toward them when the guy suddenly pulls back and slaps Ana across the face. I see red. _Fucker!_

I tackle the fucker to the floor and grab his shirt before pounding my fist against his face until Taylor grips my arms and pulls me off the prick that's now unconscious on the floor.

"Christian!" Mia screams when Taylor pulls me away and keeps a tight grip on my arms telling me to calm down. I shake off his hands and walk over to Ana who's eyes are wide and cup her cheeks.

"What were you thinking?" I scold and she just stares at me with a blank expression

"Mia needed help" she whispers and I soften looking up at Mia _where the fuck was Reynolds?_

"sawyer take Mia home" I order taking a hold of Ana's hand then lead her out through the back of the club to the SUV, She tries to refuse but I shoot her my best CEO Now-is-not-the-time-to-fuck-with-me glare and she remains silent.

When we reach her apartment she asks what I'm doing when I exit the SUV and follow behind her as she walks to the door. I simply reply "helping you inside" but she didn't look at all pleased when she told me she could take it from there but when she opened the door, she wasn't two steps inside when I was in behind her _can't get rid of me that easily._

I walk through her apartment and grab a bag of peas from the freezer then return to stand in front of her and place it against her cheek that was now turning purple. I clench my fist. Whoever that fucker was, he's going down.

She bit her bottom lip when the cold hits her skin.

"Don't do that" I scolded and pulled her lip free then her eyes met mine. _what I would give to fuck this woman right here and now_ I could feel my pants tightening as the air around us became heavy

"Ana" I whispered and gently caressed her cheek. She leaned into my touch but rose her hand, slipping her fingers through mine that were holding the peas to her cheek, she thanked me for the lift and then said I should go. I let my hand drop to my side and stare at her a little surprised _did she just ask me to leave?_ Her mouth says go but her body says stay. I have to restrain myself from bending her over and fucking her on the couch only a few feet from us but something about that feels wrong. Unlike other woman I've been with (subs) she's the one in control here and it's unnerving to me, but I can tell she wants me. No matter how many times she denies it. She might tell me one thing, but her eyes and body tell me another.

That little fact puts a smile one my face as I grab her free hand and brush my lips over her knuckles

"laters" I whisper and leave her standing in the doorway.

* * *

"What's the damage Taylor?" I ask when Taylor's driving in the direction of Escala

"You broke his nose and jaw sir" he informs and I smirk _that'll be the least of that fuckers worries when I'm done with him._

* * *

 **Apov**

"Ana all I'm asking is that you put In a little more effort with Mel, that's it" I roll my eyes as I balance the phone between my ear and shoulder. I jump trying to get my skinny jeans up past my ass _I knew I shouldn't have eaten that tub of ben and jerrys_ I cus my lack of self-restraint as I tuck in my white v-neck blouse and grab my black blazer, rolling the sleeves up to my elbow. I blow out a breath

"Dad it just feels awkward, I'm happy that you guys are happy and Melissa is nice and all but sometimes it just feels like shes trying too hard to b…"

"Ana" he cuts me off "you know she's not trying to replace your mother" his voice is soft and I can feel a lump form in my throat as I silently nod. _although I'm not sure that would be such a bad thing_

"I know dad" I take a deep breath and bend over to tie my ankle high open toed boots

A few seconds pass before he speaks again, opting for a change of subject, my shoulders relax "Are you still free for dinner on wednesday?" he asks and I nod even though he can't see

"yeah..um look dad I gotta go I got that job interview today" heading into the kitchen I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder then my keys.

"of course good look Annie and I'll see you on wednesday, love you"

"love you too dad" I hang up the phone and throw it into my bag as i pull open the door to Wanda.

* * *

Well that went well…I think. Although jack did make me slightly uncomfortable with his wandering eyes I did really like Elizabeth.

"we'll be in touch" she had said at the end of the interview and I smiled with a nod and picked up my bag. Shaking both their hands. Jacks grip was a little too firm for my liking but that could've just been my imagination. I was so nervous.

Walking toward the elevator I have a goofy grin on my face as I pull out my phone and call Ethan. I would call kate but I'm still pissed at her for leaving me at the club Saturday night only to get hit by a fucking mountain of a man.

"hey Anniebee what's up?" he asks using the nick name he gave me in the fourth grade

"nothing much" I tap the button for the elevator and move my phone to the other ear as I adjust my bag strap "just finished my interview at S.I.P and feeling pretty good about it "

"That interview was today? oh don't worry sweety you got this in the bag" the sureness in his voice adds to my good mood as the elevator doors open and my words get stuck in my throat

inside the elevator Mr grey eyes and firm ass in his navy three piece suit looks up and the second his eyes meet mine his lips curl "miss Steele, what a pleasant surprise"

I'm silent for a few seconds before I realise I'm still on the phone to Ethan."um I gotta go Ethan, call you later" I stuff my phone into my back pocket and walk in "likewise Mr Grey" I mumble as I stand beside him and a thoughts comes unbidden into my mind.

 _"_ _when the elevator arrives we step inside and as soon as the doors close he pushes me up against the wall and lifts me onto the bar. His hand are everywhere"_

My skin heats and cheeks flush, this is so not the time to be thinking about what happened the last time me and Christian were alone in an elevator together. But I can't help it. I look at him from under my lashes and find he's already staring at me. lips parted. I'm sure he can tell what dirty things are swimming around in my head

 _"_ _Christian.." I moan as he moves aside my panties and sinks two fingers deep inside me_

 _"_ _fuck baby you're so tight" he grunts_

Christians eyes become two shades darker as his tongue darts out across his bottom lip and suddenly i can feel it. A pull. so strong drawing us together, I try to fight it but it surrounds me like the air I breath then Christian steps forward and slams the emergency stop button leaving us stuck between the third and fourth floor then he's on me, just like before, I'm pinned to the wall and his mouth covers mine, teeth clattering then his tongue is in my mouth.

I grip his hair, tugging it with a firm grip, fighting with myself-pulling him closer-pushing him away. Fuck. this is confusing but hot as fuck. He pushes his leg between mine, pushing them apart then pulls away, tracing his tongue from the base of my ear to the pulse on my neck. A moan erupts from my throat as he cups my breast and presses his thumb against my hardening nipple sending a message straight to my core.

"Christian.." I moan

"Yes Baby?" he covers my lips again, his tongue once again dominating my mouth. having him this close to me again makes it feel like I never left. Like I'm still with him in the elevator that night at the heathmen.

"we should stop" I push him away trying to re-gain my equilibrium but he doesn't go far, just enough that I can get some precious air into my lungs.

his forehead rests against mine so we're practically breathing the same air. what am i doing? here I am kissing a guy I'm not sure I even like. Sure I had sex with him but that was only supposed to be a one night stand and the way he acted that day when I dropped kate's phone off I wanted to kick him in the balls. But now, being here, just the two of the us and the way he so gently brushes a loose tendril of hair from my face and places it behind my ear, its like he's got a split personality, one side of him is the bossy, arrogant prick I saw at the mile high club and the other is this gentle guy who owned my body the night before I left and is holding me right now like if he lets me go he'll never have the chance to do it again.

"I'm hungry" are the first words to leave my mouth when i can finally speak again and christian looks at me, his lips curling, then slowly he backs away his eyes never leaving mine as he presses the green button so we're moving again, then pulls my hand so we're stuck too each other's side

"well that just won't do"

* * *

 **Have blocked guest reviewers, so if you want to review you'll have to login.**


	7. lunch? what about dinner?

When we exit the elevator, I feel Christian place his hand on the small of my back and steer us through the door And down the street, his hand moves to rest on my hip and He gives it a light squeeze as My breathing slows, still uneven from our encounter in the elevator, my skin feels on fire. Holy shit

"Where are we going?" I Ask as we walk Down the street from S.I.P and stop outside a quaint little restaurant. Christian steps closer to the window displaying the menu then takes out his phone and types something before placing it back in his pocket and looks up to meet my eyes.

"To have lunch...and talk" his eyes bore into mine when he says 'talk' and He holds open the door for me but I don't move.

"Christian we shouldn't" I backtrack my steps but he grabs my arm

"Anastasia" I open my mouth but he cuts me off

"Please, It's just lunch" the way he says it pulls at something inside me and I find I can't deny him

I nod slowly "ok"

He opens the door once more allowing me to move past him and We're led To a table at the back of the room. We sit in silence while looking over the menu and I glance up to see Christian watching me.

A gentlemen waiter comes to take our order, smiling politely, Christian glares at him as we order our food and He orders two glasses of Barossa valley Shiraz then dismisses him with a wave of his hand and the young man quickly retrieves our menus before disappearing. The silence stretches between us so I turn my head, glancing around the room and hear his sharp intake of breath, then realise with my face at this angle he can see my bruise.

his expression looks pained as he tilts his head, his eyes moving over my slightly bruised cheek.

"I'm sorry you got hurt Ana. He should never have gotten that close" his expression turns dark but before he can speak again the waiter returns with the Barossa and pours a glass. Christian sits straighter when taking a sip from the glass and nods. The waiter fills both our glasses before briskly walking away. _Bit early for drinking? Nope_

"It's not your fault Christian, it could've happened to anyone" he shakes his head and takes a mouthful of wine

"How is mia?" I ask reaching for my glass and taking a sip. Mmm

"Good, she was a little shaken up when sawyer took her home after the incident Saturday night. She wanted me to say thank you" I nod taking another sip of wine when our food arrives. After a few bites Christian speaks again.

"Do you do things like this often?" He leans back, running his index finger over his bottom lip and I'm momentarily distracted

"Do what?" I frown and his hand drops

"put yourself in danger for someone you barely know?"

"She needed help Christian" I find myself saying "And I would hope that if the roles were reversed she would have done the same for me" I take another sip of wine and his lips set in a hard line

"It's that simple?" His stare hardens

"It is that simple" I nod and he shakes his head. Minutes pass where we just stare at each other then he speaks again.

"What happened at the Heathmen Ana, it's not something I do, I don't just have sex with random woman and I never have unprotected sex.."

"Don't worry Christian" I cut him off "I have an IUD and just so you know, I don't have sex with random people either" my food finished, I take another drink of wine then continue "and despite what you might think Christian I'm not a whore, I'm an English major whose friends convinced her to go out and have some fun on her last night in Portland and I know we don't know each other well but what you said Christian, It hurt."

Wow that felt surprisingly good. my shoulders relax for the first time since i left the heathmen last year and Christians look is comical before he deflates in his seat then groans and pulls out his phone.

"hello" he snaps then lets out a breath "hey mom" he looks sheepish all of a sudden and I can't help the smile that tugs at my lips.

"yes...no...yes I will be there mom I promise...see you tonight" he hangs up and grabs his glass from the table, emptying its contents in one go and Drops the glass back on the table, then squeezes the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger before runnning a hand through his hair pulling sharply on the strands. He looks tired. _Come on Ana give the man a break he's not the only one in the wrong here_ my subconscious snaps and guilt suddenly grips me

"I'm sorry" I say without realizing, then look down at my hands "We didn't really get off on the right foot, did we?" I look up in time to see him shake his head

"I shouldn't have called you a whore" he looks sheepish and it makes me smile

"I'm sorry I was so sassy" I bite my bottom lip trying to lighten the mood and that gets a laugh out of him. it's a lovely sound. He really is quite beautiful

"sir" a deep voice comes from behind me and I jump. Looking over my shoulder I see a large man in a suit, both hands behind his back, his expression neutral.

"Taylor." the smile has vanished from Christians face replaced with annoyance

"I apologize for the interruption sir but there's been an..." he quickly glances at me before looking back to Christian " incident at GEH"

Christians posture immediately changes as his eyes harden he gives the man known as 'Taylor' a swift nod. I guess that's the end of lunch. I'm surprised at the disappointment I feel.

Taylor disappears and despite my protest Christian pays the check and we head out to the curb. Taylor is standing by an Audi SUV, similar to the one I went to the mile-high nightclub, and opens the door when he sees' us

"employee?" I incline my head toward Taylor, who looks like he could snap someone in half without even breaking a sweat

"security" he answers and I nod rocking on my heels

"so..I'll uh..see you around" I blush suddenly feeling shy and look up to see him watching me with amusement

"are you blushing miss Steele?" he asks amused and I look down shaking my head. Damn you grey.

"hey" he whispers and I look up feeling his fingertips brush my cheek as he brushes a tendril of hair off my face, placing it behind my ear, he runs his thumb down my cheek, pulling my lip free.

"have dinner with me?" he asks quietly, his thumb traveling back and forth, caressing my bruised cheek. I look at him biting my lip, Do I want to? He was just supposed to be a one night stand. _but look at hiiiiiiim_ my subconscious whines, and I do, I look into his intense grey eyes

And slowly nod my head.

* * *

"Ana?" kate's voice travels through the apartment as the front door shuts.

"In here" I yell from my bedroom and she appears sheepishly in the doorway

"hey" she looks unsure of herself as she stand there holding a bottle of wine and a bag that smells suspiciously like my favorite Thai food. Hmmm

"Are you still pissed at me?" she asks moving closer. I shut my laptop and push it aside

"that depends" I cross my arms and her shoulders drop

"on?"

"what's in the bag" I ask and a smile tugs at her lips. Hopping up beside me she wraps her arms around my shoulders and squeezes tightly

"I'm so sorry you got hurt Ana" she pulls back and juts out her bottom lip "please forgive me?"

I purse my lips then nod smiling "I don't need to forgive you Kate, it's not like that with us, your always just..in.. with me, no matter what" her eyes tear up and I push her over causing her to giggle before she plucks one of my pillows and whacks me over the head until we're both laughing

"so how was your day? How did the interview go? "she asks fixing her hair and my mind flicks through the day. I think of the phone call with my dad this morning, the nerves before my interview, jacks wandering eyes then finally Christian. _Christian_

I nod, a smile covering my face as I release a slow breath "good" _admit it_ my subconscious quirks an eyebrow and I turn away from Kate as she takes out the food and places it on the bed. ok fine _, I like him._

 **Reviews are appreciated/motivating, let me know what you guys thought and what you would like to see.**

 **plzz follow/favorite if you'd like me to continue, trying to get to 500 followers**


	8. what? Right Now

"Hey Ana does this dress make my ass look big" Kate asks as she walks into my room and I glance up from the laptop as she does a twirl and shake my head. The work of a best friend is never done.

"nope but, the frills are…. a lot, mmm what about that plum dress you wore to Ethan's graduation.?" she nods and seems to ponder this until her phone rings.

"hey baby, I was just thinking about you" her voice lowers as she leaves the room and I remember a very important detail of my night _ice cream, I need ice cream_ I clamber out of bed and reach the kitchen in record time just as Kate is slipping on her heels. She's going over to Elliot's parents' house tonight to have dinner with them and since there also celebrating their three-month anniversary, Kate told me Elliot has a surprise planned for them. _cute_

"yeah, she is, why?" I look up in time to see Kates eyebrows come together as she looks up at me then shrugs, holding out her phone

"he wants to talk to you" my spoon stops mid-air as I stare at the phone "why?" I mouth and she shrugs shoving the phone into my chest as she yanks the ice-cream from my hand before trotting down the hallway

"hello" I answer and Elliot's boyish voice comes down the line

"hey Ana, are you screwing my brother" he asks and my mouth falls open

"excuse me?" I ask shocked then hear arguing from his side

"Kate told me you were going on a date with Christian and since my fucker of a brother of never tells me anythi…..hey! stop hitting me…..piss off…..moooooom Christian keeps hitting me" Elliot yells and although I'm shocked I can't help but giggle at his childish complaint. its silent for a few seconds before I hear a door slam

"Anastasia?" a voice asks that doesn't belong to Elliot

"mmhmm" I answer and hear his intake of breath

"Elliot can be retarded sometimes I apologise" he says slightly out of breath and I can't help but giggle

"it's ok" I answer and the line goes silent. A second later Kate wanders back into the kitchen _ice-creamless_ grabbing her coat, so I dip into my bedroom and shut the door

"do you have your phone?" he asks

"yes" I say and spot my phone on the bedside table "why?" I ask and a second later it rings _is that…._

"is that you?" I ask then grab my phone and press accept

"hello"

"that's better, Elliot's choice of phone is worse than his taste in music" he says with distaste

"Ana, my phone" Kate opens the door and quickly grabs her phone, leaning down she kisses my cheek.

"don't wait up" she yells as the front door shuts then she's gone.

"so..how was work?" I ask lying on my stomach but all I hear is silence "hello?...Christian?" _did he hang up?_

"it was good" he answers but his voice echoes and I turn to see him standing in the doorway of my bedroom.

"how did you get in here?" I ask as he loosens his tie and comes to stand in front me

"change of plans, I have to fly to New York in the morning and won't be back for several days so we're going to have dinner" he says like it's something he does every day. Going to peoples houses and making them eat

"right now," I ask looking look down at my pink and white striped pyjama pants and tank top

"yes" he grabs my hand and yanks me into the kitchen where a bag sits on the table with 'the Olympic' written across the side in gold calligraphy. Moving around the table Christian starts emptying the bag, placing food on the table like it's something he's done a million times, He grabs a bottle of wine and unwraps the top

"cork screw?" he asks pulling me out of my thoughts and I nod moving past him I pull open the drawer beside the oven and hand him a cork screw. Leaning against the counter I watch as he unscrews the cork, his muscles flexing as he pulls the cork free and places the bottle on the table. _that should not be such a turn on_

"do you do things like this often?" I ask repeating his question from our lunch and his lips quirk as he glances at me then slowly shakes his head.

"sit" he orders after taking off his suit jack, laying it neatly on the back of the couch he sits. It's then I realise just how much food he got _Jeez he brought enough to feed at least four people._

"where?" I ask just to be a smart ass and he looks at me, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly, he stands moving toward me, slowly like a predator he places his hands on my waist, his eyes dip to my braless cleavage then back to meet my eyes

"that smart mouth will get you in trouble Anastasia" he whispers causing all the hairs on my neck to stand on end as he spreads his hands on my back moving us backwards until he's sitting once more, he pushes his knee between my legs, spreading them he yanks me forward so I end up straddling his legs. I gasp, grasping his shoulders for support.

"here will do" he smirks "now close your eye" he asks quietly and I tilt my head giving him an odd look, but comply and feel him lean forward so our chest are touching and I can feel his breath on my neck, _wow_ he smells good _really good_

"open" he whispers and my lips part as he places something on my bottom lip "wider" he demands and my whole-body heats as I part my lips wider and he places _bread?_ Yes, bread in my mouth, its covered in a dip I can't place but it's delicious so I chew and feel Christians legs relax beneath me.

slowly I open my eyes and find he's watching me, his eyes hooded, his lips parted. his hair is a mess like he's been running his hands through it all day and the top two buttons of his shirt are undone, his sleeves are rolled up to his elbow. He looks relaxed and beautiful. but tired.

"my turn. eyes closed" I ask quietly and his eyes widen a fraction in _surprise? Fear?_ "please" I jut out my bottom lip and he rolls his eyes but closes them anyway.

Swivelling in Christian lap, he groans and cracks a lid, adjusting himself he grabs my hips moving me further up his lap so I can feel just what his problem is, I blush feeling just how hard he is and just to be a tease I wiggle a bit

"eyes closed" I point an accusing finger at him and he smiles closing his eyes again, I pull some bread off a baguette and look over the array of dips _hmmm_ I dip the bread into a white Sauce and place it on his bottom lip

"open" I demand and his lips part, his hands tighten on my waist as he takes a bite and chews, i smile as he relax's and lean in placing a kiss first on his left then right eyelid and his breathing quickens as I move further down, kissing his cheek, the tip of his nose and the corner of his mouth.

"Ana" his voice sounds strained like he's holding onto his last bit of self-restraint so I lean in and press a soft kiss to his lips and like that he unravels.

His hand travels up my back and wraps around the nape of neck, holding me securely his other hand travels down my stomach and slides into my panties, my breath catches in my throat as he rubs my clit in slow circles, not letting me break the kiss he bites my bottom lip and groans when I grip his hair and pull hard

"wrap your legs around me" he pants, gripping under my thighs, he stands forcing the chair we were sitting on to slam against the floor. he walks the few steps to my bedroom, his lips on my neck, he stops at the foot of my bed then I'm airborne, my back hitting the comforter. Christians eye are primal, greedy as his gaze travels down my body, he unties the buttons of his shirt letting it fall from his shoulders, his pants follow suit until he's standing naked and heat pools between my legs. Leaning his knee on the bed he grabs my ankles and yanks me down the bed, hooking his fingers into the sides of my pyjamas, I lift my hips, and he drags the material down my thighs, dropping them to the floor, my tank follows until I'm naked, Dropping to his knees, he lifts my legs to rest on his shoulder, his lips trailing up the inside of my thigh, my hips jerk when his mouth makes contact with my clit, his tongue moving in slow circles, he slips two fingers inside me, my hips rocking to the rhythm of his fingers.

"Christian" I moan gripping the sheets "please.."

"what do you want baby" he asks adding another finger

"you" I moan, my back arching off the bed as I explode around his fingers.

"well we aim to please miss steel" his hands grip my hips moving us further up the bed, and my legs fall to his waist in a loose grip

"you are mine" He sinks into me, rocking his hips, placing his hands at either side of my head, his head drops leaving a trail of kisses along my neck, I moan gripping the back of his neck and pull his lips to mine. then he really starts to move

my hips rock meeting his relentless pace, and my heels dig into his ass.

The feeling starts at my toes climbing every nerve until it settles behind my eyelids,. "look at me Ana" he demands and my eyes settle on his "come on baby" he gasps "give it to me"

He pinches my nipple and my body arches, shattering into a million pieces

"Ana, oh fuck" Christian groans finding his release before collapsing on top of me.


	9. at least give us a chance

**hey guys, this was definitely one of my favorite chapters to write and i hope you enjoy it.**

I wake, feeling too hot and wiggle to find I'm stuck to the bed and Christians wrapped around me like a vine _a very naked vine._ our legs, entwined, His head rests on my chest as his hand cups my breast. He's passed out and _still inside me_ I realize and wiggle my hips feeling his hardness and hear his soft groan at the movement.

Glancing at the alarm on my bedside table I read 5:30am and relax into the bed, recalling the previous night's events, I run my fingers softly through the strands of Christians hair and listen to his even breathing. My subconscious is lounging in a red satin robe sated and satisfied. Releasing a breath, I close my eyes, trying to find sleep but it's no use.

Lifting my hips, I pull back slightly so he's no longer inside me and slip out from underneath him. Grabbing my phone and robe I wander into the bathroom and catch a glimpse of my reflection, just fucked hair and bright eyes, I blush peeking out the bathroom door and spy Christian who's now on his front, snoring softly, _hmm it seems having sex agrees with me_. After relieving my bladder and finger combing my hair. I wander into the kitchen and survey the damage. The chair we were sitting on lays on its back beside the table, food covers most of the counter space And Christians jacket lays neatly over the couch. Pressing the switch on the kettle, I gather the food we left on the table and place it in the fridge.

"I woke up and you were gone" I hear Christians groggy voice and turn to seem him leaning against my bedroom door only wearing his boxers.

"yeah, I couldn't sleep" I shrug and pour hot water into a mug. I can feel his eyes follow my every move as I sit on the couch.

"come'ere" I pat the spot next to me and he looks unsure as he rounds the couch and plants himself beside me, pulling my legs onto his lap, he strums his thumb over my ankle, distracting me. I take a deep breath and begin

"look Christian if this 'thing' between us is going to move forward or have any kind of chance then we're going to have to be honest with each other. Communicate, get to know each other,ok, not just sex. unless that's all you want….Is it?" I ask unsure and he shakes his head

"ok then, I know it's early but I'll start" I take a deep breath and begin "I have never had a one night stand. Only you. I have only had two sexual partners in my life and I am 20 years old, My full name is Anastasia rose steele and I attended college at WSU Vancouver. I spent a year in England working as an intern at a publishing house. My dad lives in Portland and…. the rest is complicated" I circle the rim of my cup and take a sip from my tea

When I look up Christian seems lost in thought "please Christian, this isn't going to work any other way" _if I'm going to let this man into my life, I need to be know I can trust him_ I can see the struggle in his eyes as he releases a breath, then begins to talk

"my name is Christian Trevelyan grey" he hesitates "I am 26 years old. I dropped out of college after my second year and began my own business which is now one of the most successful in the country. My mom is a doctor and my dad is a lawyer. I have one brother and one sister, which you've already met, Elliot and Mia and the rest is complicated" he repeats my words

"Ok" I nod and feel him slowly start to move his hand up my leg

"Are we done now" he asks his fingers caressing the inside of my thigh, I nod placing my cup on the ground, and crawl into his lap, leaning forward I press a kiss to his lips and feel his finger move down my cleavage, pulling the ties of my robe his hand slips inside, pulling and twisting my nipples. I break the kiss on a moan and arch my back as he pushes the robe off my shoulders, I grind against his hard memeber. cupping my breast, his lips cover my nipple, sucking softly, my hands grip his shoulders as one of his circles my waist, he uses the other to free himself and in one swift move releases my nipple with a pop and slams into me,

"Fuck yes" I groan as he circles his hips, gripping both my hands he moves them behind my back and jerks his hips until I'm on the edge

"don't cum" he growls pumping his hips "what?" I pant clenching hard "if you cum I will spank you" he threatens, circling my clit, and my vision blurs

Clenching hard, I fight the waves of pleasure threatening to consume me but it's a losing battle as I match him thrust for thrust

"Now" he demands and I spiral, moaning his name I explode around him, the intensity like nothing I've ever felt before, I sag against his chest. Pumping his hips a few more times Christian stills, finding his release and buries his face in my neck.

* * *

Christian is tying the last few button of his shirt as I finger dry my hair and smile as our eyes meet in the mirror, he winks running a relaxed hand through his still damp hair, he grabs his phone from the bedside table and slides it into his pocket. After a round of shower sex and cleaning each other _thoroughly_ , He's due to leave for the airport in an hour, he will be gone for a total of seven 7 days and I'm unsettled by the flip my stomach does at the thought of not seeing him for that long.

I'm running a brush through my hair when I hear My phone buzzing and I scramble to find it.

"hello" I answer slipping on my shoes as Christian disappears into the kitchen.

"hello Miss steel, its Elizabeth Morgan, from your interview" she says her tone professional and my mouth goes dry

"of course, hello Miss Morgan, how are you?" I ask, fidgeting with the bottom of my skirt

"I'm very well, thank you, I'm calling to let you know we've looked over all the applicants who applied for the position as Mr. Hydes assistant and would like to offer you the job"

I'm stunned for a second before I answer "yes. Thank you. I would love the job" I answer, trying to hold in my excitement

"great, if you could come in tomorrow we can talk salary and you can begin work on Monday"

"thank you Miss Morgan, I really appreciate this" we say our goodbye and hang up _yesssss_ I giggle wiggling my hips.

"what are you so happy about?" Christian asks standing in the doorway, his lips twitch as he fastens his watch and I grin

"I just got a job I really wanted" I happy dance toward him and his arms circle my waist

"that's great baby" he smiles leaning down and plants a kiss on my lips.

A minute passes when The doorbell rings and my stomach does a weird fluttery thing.

"we'll celebrate when I get back" he promises cupping my face "I like you Ana" he whispers, his eyes searching mine, he leans in and kisses me _really kisses me,_ his tongue dominating my mouth, when he pulls away I'm breathless and watch in a daze as he backs away.

"bye baby" he winks opening the door

"bye" I blow him a kiss, then he's gone.

Christian grey. You'll be the death of me

 **plzz review/favorite/follow thnks :)**


	10. who doesn't love strawberry's?

"Jesus Christian, who pissed in your coffee" Claude, my personal trainer, pants as I knock him on his ass for the third time since our session started. I grumble, Wiping the sweat from my forehead and raise my fist, ready to go again, I unleash my frustration, gripping him in a headlock my knee comes up to meet his chest pad, but he pulls back swinging, I grip his fist, twisting his arm and kick the back of his knee forcing him to kneel. He taps the floor and I release.

"I think we're good for today" he removes his chest and knee pads as I grab my phone and take the elevator up to the apartment. on the way up I call the pilot and inform him to have the jet fueled and ready to go within the hour. I am getting the fuck out of here, I plan on spending the night with my girl, _in my girl_. The thought makes me groan and I tent my sweats. What is happening to me.

When I reach the apartment, I dial her number and she answers on the second ring

"hey, how is New York going?" she asks, the sound of her voice lifting my spirits immediately, my shoulders relax as I release a breath

"a waste of fucking time" I grumble stripping out of my sweats "fucking Chinese couldn't settle on any of the offers I made" which means in another month I'll have to come back here and deal with this shit again.

"I'm sorry" she pauses "does that mean you're coming back to Seattle?" she asks, her question surprising me

"yes. we're scheduled to land at 5, so how about I pick you up at seven and we celebrate your new job?" I offer

"Christian you don't have to" she protests "I know, but I want too. Oh, and Wear a dress. see you at seven Miss Steele" I can hear the smile in her voice as she answers, her voice low

"likewise, Mr. Grey".

* * *

"Anastasia, could I see you in my office for a moment please" Mr. Hyde appears in the doorway of his office, his arm casually resting on the jam, he jerks his head toward his office then disappears inside. Giving a quick glance at the clock to find it reads five fifty , I blow out a breath, and stand from my desk, just ten minutes left and my first official week as being jack Hyde's personal assistant will be over.

I straighten my skirt as I make my way into his office and he smiles when I enter, perched on the edge of his desk, he points to a chair "please take a seat Miss Steele" I sit in the seat closest to the window and cross my legs

"is there something I can help you with Mr Hyde" I ask and his nostrils twitch as his eyes dip from my eyes then up again.

"No, thank you Anastasia, I just wanted to ask if you'd like to go for a drink to celebrate your first week on the job, you're a natural and a group of us were going out to fifty's down the street" he asks and I smile but shake my head

"thank you for the offer Mr. Hyde.."

"please call me jack" he interrupts while leaning back on his palms so his junk sticks out.

"jack.." I smile "thank you for the offer but I already have plans"

"boyfriend?" he asks coolly

"a date, actually" with the hottest, most frustrating human I've ever met.

"oh..then perhaps another time?" he asks as he stands and stares down at me, a weird look in his eye, he moves to the door and rests his forearm on the jam again.

"yeah, sure" I smile and stand to move past him.

when I'm back at my desk I check the clock to read 6:01 and quickly grab my coat and bag then head for the exit.

When I get home, I quickly shower and scramble through my closet to find something to wear on my date with Christian and settle on a dark floral dress with sleeves to the elbow and skirt that stops a few inches above my knee which I match with a pair of black gorgetta sandals that wrap around my ankles. The doorbell rings just as I'm putting the final curl in my hair.

Heading into the kitchen I grab my clutch and swing open the door, _wow_ Christian looks delectable in his black suit pants and white shirt. His eyes travel up my body as I lean against the door

"Ana you look…." He stops mid-sentence and suddenly I'm being pushed back inside, his hand flat on my back as he kicks the door shut, his mouth meets mine with such intensity, like a man who's been starving, he grips my ass pulling me into his hardening groin and pulls away leaving us both breathless, he leans in taking my bottom lip between his teeth and a moan escapes my lips.

"happy to see me?" he asks while slipping his hand past the band of my panties, his fingers skimming my slit, at the feel of my wetness, his eyes darken

"so ready Anastasia" he murmurs slipping a finger inside me. I moan when he adds another and move my hips to his achingly slow pace. I'm about to cum when he pulls out his fingers and I whimper at the loss of contact

"turn around baby" Christian orders, as he slips his fingers into his mouth

"so sweet" he smirks placing his hands on my waist and spins me so I'm facing the back of the couch, he bends me over, and I hear the tell-tale sound off a zipper, lifting the back of my dress he caresses my backside then lands a hard slap at the apex of my thigh

"oww" I turn with a glare but my breath catches when I see he's fisting his dick, stroking it from base to tip, I bite my bottom lip to hold in my moan.

"I hope you aren't fond of these" he whispers, his lips close to my ear, my lips part on a moan as his teeth skim the lobe, his fingers stroke me through the material then he grabs my panties and rips them from my body

"Christian"I try to scold but it comes out a moan, pushing back against him, he grips my hips stilling me then leans forward

"this is going to be quick" he murmurs close to my ear then he's in me, pounding relentlessly, massaging my clit, I cry out as my orgasm hits me and brace my hands on the couch.

"Ana baby, fuck" Christian groans finding his release, his hands tightening on my waist as he spills into me, his breath coming in pants.

When his breathing slows, he leans forward, pressing a kiss to the back of my head and pulls out. pulling up his zipper I turn and watch through dazed eyes as he disappears into the bathroom, returning a few seconds later holding a cloth, he bends to his knees and my hips jerk as he wipes it along my slit, removing the evidence of our fun, he runs it up the inside of my thighs, then leans in pressing a soft kiss to my clit then rises so we're face to face and I grip the back of his neck and pull his lips to mine, tasting myself on his tongue.

"we should go" he pulls back his hand finding mine, entwining our fingers,

"but I'm not wearing underwear" I make a move toward my bedroom but he doesn't release my hand.

"you won't need them" he cups my face and kisses me, taking my bottom lip between his teeth, my brain takes a temporary break and before I can process what's happening he's leading me to the car.

"don't bend over" Christian warns landing a slap on my behind as I climb into the car, I turn with a glare but a tingle travels through my body as the material of my dress presses against my bare sex.

"good evening miss Steele" Taylor greets when our eyes meet in the rear-view mirror and I smile politely.

"hey Taylor" I nod and feel Christian place his hand on my knee, his fingers strumming my thigh. I'm hyper aware of my lack of panties and clasp my legs together.

"where are we going?" I ask and look up to see a smirk on his beautiful face.

"that's a surprise" he winks and clasps my hand.

"who's he?" I lean up so only Christian can hear me as I point to the man in the passenger seat.

"sawyer, additional security" he answers simply as he stares out the window. he looks distracted but his shoulders are relaxed, leaning in I press a soft kiss to the pulse on his neck and his eyes drift shut as his grip tightens on my hand. I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes

"baby, we're here" I hear Christians voice and open my eyes to see we're pulling into an underground parking garage, I sit up rubbing my eyes and watch as Taylor smoothly pulls the SUV into a parking spot _I didn't realize I was even tired._ Climbing from the car I grab Christians hand and he leads us toward an elevator

"where are we?" I ask and look around, eyeing a long line of Audi's I look back to find him watching me

"my place" he's wearing a secret smile as the elevator doors open, as soon as we're inside he pulls me against him and runs his nose along mine, a shiver runs through me as I run my fingers through his hair and yank on the strands

"you need a haircut" I whisper as he leans in running his tongue along my neck, sucking on my pulse, I tilt my head to give him better access and whimper softly

"is that so" he hmms as he sinks his teeth into my neck and I nod, my breath shallow. When the doors open, he grabs my hand and leads me into his apartment _ho-ly shit_

My eyes widen as I take in my surroundings "you live here?"

"yes, wine?" he asks and I nod

"please" I answer walking further into the apartment, I Wander over to a grand piano that mars the left side of the room and press on the keys. Christian hands me a glass of white wine and I gesture toward the piano

"you play?" I ask and he nods, I take a sip of wine as I wander over to the floor to ceiling windows and the views take my breath away.

"want the tour?" he asks and I nod wide eyed

We walk through the apartment, Christian pointing out some of the paintings, he leads me into various rooms, his office, tv room and library, I run my fingers over the spines of his Tess of the d'Urbervilles collection and swoon internally. He watches, amused as I pull the book from its place on the shelf and run my fingers over the scripture on the inside cover.

"come, dinners ready" reluctantly I carefully place the book back in its place and take his hand. Walking back into the dinning room, he pulls out my chair and I smile sweetly at him "thank you"

"your welcome" he takes the seat beside me and I slip off my shoes as a woman in her late thirty's, wearing an apron enters the room and serves us steak, potatoes, veg and refills our wine. I protest as she leans down picking up my discarded shoes but she just smiles kindly, patting my arms

"its fine, dear" she places them by the living room couch and my cheeks heat embarrassed.

"how was your first week at SIP" Christian asks casually as he hugs the back of my chair and takes a sip of wine, his fingers strumming my arm, he listens intently as I tell him about my week.

When we finish our dinner, the woman returns clearing our plates and I try to help but she politely declines. Christian dismisses her for the night after she refills our wine "thank you Mrs jones, goodnight" she smiles with a nod then disappears through a door adjacent to the pantry.

"so how long have you lived here?"

"about 4 years"

"it's beautiful"

"thank you" he rises from his seat and walks to the fridge, removing a packet of strawberry's and a can of whipped cream.

"dessert" he winks and my blood heats as he sits beside me, taking a strawberry from the packet, he covers the tip in whipped cream, and places it on my bottom lip, without taking my eyes off his, I take the strawberry between my lips, circling the tip, Christians lips part as I suck the strawberry clean and place my hand on his thigh running my fingers over his hardening bulge, his eyes darken as I sink my teeth into the delicious fruit.

"hmmm" I moan biting my lip and without taking my eyes off his sink to my knees in front of him, and run my hands up his thighs, pulling his erection free, I kiss the tip and circle it with my tongue. It reminds me of our first night at the heathen and a warmth spreads through me.

"fuck, baby" Christian fist my hair, a low growl coming from his throat as I run my tongue from base to tip, taking him in until he hits the back of my throat, he groans his eyes an impossible shade of grey, I know he's close, so I skim my teeth along his length

"shit Ana, if you don't want me to cum in your mouth stop now!" he warns so I increase my speed, his hips jerk as his seed fills my mouth and I swallow every last drop, then lean back on my heals and clean my mouth with the back of my hand, a satisfied smile on my face, a second later Christian rises to his feet, taking me by surprise and lifts me like I weigh nothing, throwing me over his shoulder I squeak as he grabs the can of whipped cream and strides out of the room like a man on a mission and I grip his waist to steady myself

"where are you taking me?" I slap his fine firm ass and he returns the favor

"you've been a bad girl Anastasia…" he runs his hand up the back of my thighs and strokes my pantie-less sex

"…and bad girls get punished".

* * *

 **Hey everyone, thank you for all the follows and favourites, I love hearing what you guys think so please review. These few chapters have been solely focused on Ana and Christian reuniting and getting comfortable with each other. I love these two characters and since the movie is out in less than a week (mid my pre-exams :( I just wanted to get the ball rolling. So yeah. Thanks again, Bye :) also i apologize in advance for mistakes, its late here :|**


	11. whipped cream and shadows in the night

I squeal When he swings open the door to his bedroom, and giggle as he sits on the edge of the bed, lifting the back of my dress, he rests his hand on my backside

"do you trust me Anastasia?" he asks, and I glance over my shoulder meeting his eyes, I nod slowly and the corners of his lips turn up as he holds my gaze and says

"I'm going to spank you six times Anastasia, I want you to count with me" his voice is soft, authoritive, as he caresses my backside, I try to steady myself, my heart ramming against my chest. I'm positioned so my chest is resting on the bed and he's sitting at an angle

My eyes widen like I think he's going to start laughing but he doesn't, his eyes remain neutral, dark and his breathing labored "ok" I answer breathless as he runs his fingers lower, over my slit, I bite my arm to mute my moans and peak over my shoulder to see him watching his hand as it caresses my backside, then disappears, landing with a sharp slap to my left cheek, I gasp and sink my teeth into my arm. _Jesus_

"Count Anastasia" he demands and I lift my head, his hardness poking against my stomach, I circle my hips and he inhales sharply.

"One" I whisper, my voice unrecognizable, my chest rising and falling, matching the quick beat of my heart. his hand disappears again and again until we finally reach five and wetness pools between my legs, I moan loudly as his hand disappears for the final time and comes down at the apex of my thighs, then he sinks two fingers inside me and I spasm around his fingers, my body shaking, he continues to move his fingers until I go limp and reach my hand back as a silent plea to stop. He flips me over and slides his hand under my back , lifting me, his mouth attacks mine and I move my legs so I'm straddling his, our tongues meet in a battle of dominance as his hand finds the zipper of my dress, he lifts it over my head revealing my bra-less chest, he groans, cupping my breast, his thumbs sweeping over my nipples.

he stands lowering me until my back hits the comforter, his hands move to the first button of his shirt undoing each one, revealing the expanse of his chest, my teeth sink into my bottom lip as he pushes the shirt from his shoulders and turns, the muscles of his back flexing as he retrieves something from the floor, I lift my head trying to see what it is and he smiles wickedly as he climbs up the bed to rest between my spread legs, he sits back on his legs and brings the can of whipped cream into view _oh shit_ he rest the tip of the can against my nipple and squeezes until its invincible, doing the same to the other, He drops the can beside us on the bed and leans forward pressing a kiss to my lips, he kisses his way down my neck, his tongue trailing a line until his mouth covers my nipple, my back arches as he rubs his dick over my slit at the same time, before sinking inside, he licks my nipples clean as I match him thrust for thrust, he moves up my body taking my bottom lip between his teeth, his hands find mine, entwining our fingers, he lifts them above my head as his eyes meet mine and I whisper against his lips

"I missed you" he looks at me strangely, like it's the first time he's seeing me. I shake my hands from his grip and frame his face, bringing his lips to mine as the tingling starts at my toes and travels to rest behind my eyes, I sink my teeth into his neck and suck hard as my body spasms beneath his

"fuuuck Ana" he buries his face in my hair as his hips jerk, prolonging my orgasm, I drop my hand to rest in the centre of his back and he stiffens but soon relaxes when I drop my head, trailing kisses across his shoulder, he lifts his head doing the same to me, his lips trailing across my collar bone, goose bumps following. I move loose strands from his forehead and run my fingers through his hair

"stay tonight?" he asks lifting his eyes to meet mine, I tilt my head to the side and purse my lips like I'm thinking about it, then nod and the smile that spreads across his face is beautiful

"But whatever will we do?" I ask innocently then giggle as he hoist my legs higher over his hips and rubs his hard on against my slit

"we'll think of something".

* * *

I wake with the urge to pee and wiggle free from Christians vice grip around my waist, I spot the clock on the night stand to read 4am and stand unsteadily, trying to navigate my way to the bathroom, the light from the moon illuminating the way, I walk through an open door and flick the switch, the ache between my legs growing with every step. I do my business and wash my hands, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror as naked as the day I was I born, my hair looks a tangled mess and I count two purple marks appearing on my breast. I would be pissed if I hadn't enjoyed it so much. I smile biting my bottom lip, I look happy…and thoroughly fucked.

I switch off the light and try to locate my panties then remember I didn't wear any. I bend grabbing Christian shirt from the floor and slip it on. I walk to the kitchen and fill a glass of water, walking to the piano, I contemplate for a minute before sitting on the bench and set my glass beside me. I rest my fingers on the keys and try to remember the words my piano teacher had told me so many years ago, I used to love playing but after my mom died, my passion for music kind of did too. I take a deep breath and slowly move my fingers over the keys, smiling sadly at how easy it came back to me. I close my eyes feeling my shoulders relax.

When I open them again, I swear I see someone from the corner of my eye standing in the doorway to the hall but when I look again its empty. I shake my head taking my glass to the sink and walk back to Christians room. He's lying on his back, one hand under the sheet, the other resting under the edge of my pillow, I slip his shirt off my shoulders and climb in beside him, pressing a kiss to his chest, he groans softly, his hand coming from under the pillow to rest on my boob. He gives it a squeeze and sighs contently _,_ I roll my eyes _men._

* * *

I wake to a hard rod poking me in the back and lips on my shoulder, I turn cracking an eye to find Christian propped up on his elbow looking so sexy it should be illegal, his grey eyes bright with boyish glint, I roll over and burrow my face in his neck, "five more minutes" I mumble and he chuckles

"morning baby"

"hmmm morning" I mumble against his chest "what time is it?"

"just after eight" his fingers trail down my spine, rolling us until he's on top, I lock my hands behind his neck and open my eyes

"do you hate sleep, its Saturday" I groan "also look at what you did" I point down at my chest and his eyes follow, he tilts his head and smiles sheepishly

"sorry" he drops his head pressing his lips to the tender marks and I whimper as his tongue peaks out circling my nipple

"breakfast or sex?" he mumbles and I shift my hips answering his question

"good choice"

* * *

"Morning Miss Steele" the woman who served us dinner last night smiles politely as I walk through the great room

"Morning Miss Jones" I smile as I slide onto the stool beside Christian

"what can I get you for breakfast?" she looks at me expectantly as she places an omlet in front Christian

"you don't have to…"

"Anastasia, you have to eat" Christian says as he picks up his fork

"I know that. But I'm not going to let her make breakfast for me Christian, I can do that myself"

"Anastasia it's her job" Christian lips set in a thin line as he turns his hard stare on me, I match it not backing down

"Please Miss Steele, it is my Job" she looks at me her smile not wavering and I give in

"granola, if you have it please" she nods her head as I glare at the stubborn ass beside me

"I have to go into the office for a few hours" I thank miss Jones when she places the granola in front of me and take a bite as she excuses herself

"ok" the elevator pings drawing our attention to the foyer and Christian stiffens the moment he sees who steps out. Miss big creepy blonde from the mile-high nightclub struts in like she owns the place clad in a skin tight black dress, black heels and pearls rest around her neck, her eyes take in the scene, her eyes traveling between Christian and I. A fake smile plasters across her face as she walks closer, her eyes landing on my hair, still wet from our shower

"Anastasia how nice to see you" she sticks out her hand and manners win out as I shake it nodding politely

"Elena" Christian nods curtly as he rises from his seat, her hand comes to rest on his forearm and he stiffens as her eyes rake over his body and A sudden wave of nausea hits me. _I really don't like this woman._

"What can I help you with Elena?" Christian shift so I'm blocked from her view, and folds his arms over his chest

"I was wondering if I could speak with you…" she pauses "in private" Christian glances over his shoulder, his eyes meeting mine, At his silence, I peak around his waist to see her smile falter.

I stand resting my hand on Christians waist and kiss his shoulder "it's ok Christian, I have to go home and change anyway, why don't you speak with Elena and I'll be back in an hour" he turns circling my waist and leads us out of ear shot

"are you sure?" at the look on his face all the anger from his earlier breakfast stubbornness dissipates and I smile

"yes, I'm just going to change and grab my bag" a gasp from beside us draws my attention to Elena whose eyes are glued to my hands that are resting against Christians chest, I frown looking between them

A look of longing fills Elena's eyes and, I take a step back letting Christians hands drop

"Taylor will take you" Christian calls for Taylor, who appears a few seconds

"I'll be back soon" I press a quick kiss to his lips and grab my clutch before heading toward the elevator

Once inside with Taylor in tow, a knot of uneasiness forms low in stomach as a thought comes unbidden and unwanted into my head and my subconscious sneers _something happened between them._

 ** _i hate Elena grrr, but thats just me. anyway thanks for reading and please Review :) fyi i wrote those scenes to the fsd soundtrack_**


	12. slutty madams and ocean views

**Hey guys thank you so much for reading, the reviews from the last chapter were so sweet :)**

As soon as the doors to the elevator shut I turn to Elena

"has something happened?" I drop back onto the stool and watch as she adjusts her overly tight dress.

"I got an email from Alex last night" Alex was Elena's ex submissive who fell in love with her so naturally she cut the cord, thank god Elena and I's relationship was only ever physical

"when we were together he told me his uncle works as a guard in the state prison and wanted to warn me that Linc was being released from prison tomorrow" she fidgets with her nails and smooths her hands down the front of her dress

"what does that have to do with me Elena?" I paid my debts to linc, after he found out an eighteen-year-old was fucking his wife he wasn't too happy but I can't really say I blame him. a few years after my relationship with Elena ended, when my business was up and running I went to the hardware store he owned, and with a lot of effort apologized and repaid all the money Elena had lent me to start up my company plus interest, I have enough enemy's living the life I do without having an angry ex fucking with my life.

She looks at me with wide eyes, her bottom lip trembling "Christian you remember what put him in that prison, I had the bruises to prove it…" her eyes water "he nearly killed me"

"that was a long time ago Elena and you don't even know if he's coming back to Seattle, you still have that restraining order, right?" she nods, her gaze unfocused, I have no tolerance for a man ever putting his hands on a woman but I wasn't there that night and Elena tends to have her crazy moments, not saying she lied about what happened but it wouldn't be the first time.

"maybe…" her eyes travel up my body to rest on my eyes "I could stay here?"

"No" it's out of my mouth before she's even finished her sentence

"why not" she purrs causing my stomach to turn "don't you remember all the fun we used to have, how you used to fuck me whenever, wherever" her tongue peaks out and I have to hold back a gag.

"you and I are business partners Elena and that's all we'll ever be, we had our time and now it's done" she cuts me with her icy glare, her fingers tightening around the strap of her bag. Within seconds her glare is replaced by a tight smile as she walks toward me and slowly places her hands on my shoulders, moving them to the lapels of my suit jacket, I move out of her reach and text sawyer, I'm going to need help getting rid of her before Ana gets back. when I look up from the screen i find Elena in front of me again, her face blank of all expression. Cold, withdrawn.

"have you found Leila yet?" she asks and I frown

"how do you know about Leila?"

"she came to visit me at the salon last week" she tilts her head "honestly she looked horrendous, I offered her a package, massage, a few highlights, spray tan..."

"she is having a mental breakdown Elena" I growl through gritted teeth "why didn't you call me?"

Her lips turn up "I didn't want to disturb you, its seems you've been quiet…distracted lately"

I run a hand through my hair and shake my head "its ok Christian I understand, your fascinated by her, she challenges you and she is quiet pretty…. but remember she's just like the rest of them" she inches closer "nothings last"

"she is not like the others" I clench my fist and count back from ten "she is not my submissive"

"oh yeah…" she smirks "what makes her so special" it comes out a growl as she tries to rest her hand on my cheek but I move out of her reach and walk to the elevator, pushing the call button, I slide my hands into my pockets and wait for her to take the hint. After a few seconds, she runs a hand through her hair, straightens her stance and pushes her shoulders back. I want to keep Ana as far away from Elena as possible, which means not telling Elena shit about my relationship with Ana. If that's what it is.

"sir" sawyer emerges from the security office and stands by Elena's side, she glances at him with distaste and flicks her hair over her shoulder as I remember something

"How did you know Ana?" Elena smirks, tilting her head up and licks her lips

"Now Christian you know a woman never reveals her secrets and you'd know all about that, wouldn't you, secrets, you know I wonder if your little brown-haired friend knows about your little…. hobby"

I take a step closer as I try to control my temper "you Stay away from Anastasia, Elena" it comes out a growl as my fist clench

"oh yeah, or what?" she bites her lip as my voice drops menacingly low

"or I'll destroy you" the smirk drops from her face as I take step back and look to sawyer

"sawyer, would you please escort Miss Lincoln to her car"

I stand in front of the elevator as the doors shut then pull my phone from my pocket and dial Taylor

"sir" he answers

"any update on Leila?"

"from security tapes last night, she was spotted outside Miss Steele's apartment from eleven pm to one am then Escala from three to five am" all the blood drains from my face.

"I thought she was in hospital"

"she was, she discharged herself yesterday evening and disappeared"

"we need to find her Taylor!"

my chest tightens at the thought of Leila anywhere near Ana, if she hadn't stayed last night she could have been in her apartment alone.

"there's something else sir, Miss Williams somehow managed to conceal a weapons permit" all the air leaves my body and I clench my phone.

"I see" I hang up and call the office to reschedule my meetings then call barney informing him to search every city camera, Leila Needs to be found before she hurts someone or herself.

* * *

 **Apov**

Forty-five minutes after leaving Christian and the she devil, I was showered, changed and on my way back to Escala. The memory of that woman's hands on Christian leaves a bitter taste in my mouth and regretting my earlier decision to leave. When I park outside Escala, I text Christian and head into the lobby.

A few minutes later the elevator doors opens to reveal the handsome devil that kept me up half the night.

"Miss Steele" Christians nods leaning against the wall with his hands in his black dress pants, the top button of his shirt undone, he stands straight as I walk inside and stand beside him.

"Mr Grey" I nod politely, glancing up to meet his eyes as the doors slide shut and bite my lip to hold in my smile. Christian makes a noise and Before I have a chance to react he has me boxed in, his hands frame my face, as his tongue runs along my bottom lip, seeking entrance, I gasp as he hikes my leg over his hip grinding into my centre, my head drops back as he kisses a trail along my neck until I'm a whimpering mess.

The doors of the elevator open and a throat clearing interrupts our heavy make out session. Christian pulls back resting his forehead against mine as he catches his breath and grabs my hand,

"Taylor" Christian nods as we walk inside, my face feels like it's on fire. We've barely entered the great room when I hear a female voice

"where the heck did you go, I go to the bathroom and your gone when I get bac….." I lift my face from my walk of shame and see a beautiful blonde

"oh My God, Oh my god, oh my god" she squeals as she runs toward us and envelopes me in a hug, I stand shocked for a minute before returning it.

"Mia calm down" Christian scolds his sister who waves him off

"why didn't you tell me Ana was coming over?" she grabs my hand and pulls me down onto the seat

"I never got to say thank you for what you did for me at the mile-high club and I'm so sorry you got hurt, I was just getting a drink and that guy came out of nowhere.." she continues talking at hyper speed as I look to Christian who's now on the phone in the kitchen.

I grab her hands to halt her talking and smile "its ok Mia, I swear I'm fine, you don't have to apologize" her eyes fill with tears and I pull her in for a hug. Something tells me the youngest grey is a little dramatic. Christian emerges from the kitchen and hands his sister a tissue before planting himself beside me.

"so, what was this emergency you needed to speak with me about?" Christian asks and Mia's eyes light up as she jumps from her seat and crosses the room, stopping in front of a duffle sized handbag, she retrieves a large book with sheets hanging out and places it in front of her brother

"coping together" Christian groans and drops his head onto the back of the couch "Mia that is not an emergency, we could have done this over the phone"

"yeah but then I wouldn't have been able to see my favorite brother" she smiles sweetly at her brother and I try to hide my smile behind a cough, but Christian notices and squeezes my knee, I lean in when Mia is laying all the papers over the table and whisper against his ear

"how did everything go with Elena?" I don't want to seem noisy but I really do want to know

"fine, she was just having trouble with her ex, nothing to worry about" he brushes it off, but something about the way she looks at him leaves me with an unsettled feeling. landing a kiss on his cheek, I rise from my seat

"where are you going?" he makes a move to stand but I place my hand on his shoulder

"I need the bathroom, I'll be right back"

I head for his bedroom and slip inside, standing at the foot of his bed, I close my eyes trying to clear my head and I'm surprised to find the image of that shadow come back to me, the one from last night, it was only for a split second but I could have sworn something was there. Maybe I'm losing my mind.

I use the bathroom and shut the door to his bedroom when I'm leaving, I wander down the hall and slip into his library room. _What can I say, it calls to me._ I'm halfway through the tenth page in the Tess of the d'Urberville book I was salivating over, when I feel hands on my waist and nearly drop the book

"Jesus Christian" I grasp my chest

"I thought you were coming back" his gaze travels to my hands and I smile sheepishly. He takes the book from my hand and observes it

"you really like these books don't you?" he pulls the rest of the collection from the shelf and holds them out "here"

"what?" I look between him and the books before I realize what he's saying

"oh no, Christian I can't these are yours and it's too much" I try to move away but my back hits the shelf.

"Anastasia these are my books and I want you to have them, there just collecting dust here" I try to reason with him but something tells me he's not going to back down so I try an alternative.

"how about you keep the books and I have unrestricted access to them, that way they won't get hurt in my apartment and I'll have more of a reason to come here" he tilts his head and places the books on the shelf next to my head

"Am I not reason enough?" he growls out playfully as he grips my waist but I can see a little hurt in eyes

"of course you are, the books would just be a bonus" he nods his head, seemingly happy with the answer and lowers his gaze to my lips

"where's Mia?" I ask as he leans in closer, running his nose along mine

"she went home, you were in here for over thirty minutes" his hand travels up the inside of my thigh, pushing up the edge of my dress until he reaches my panties. I widen my stance to accommodate his hand and he smirks against my mouth as he presses a kiss to my lips then dips his tongue inside.

"Christian" I moan his name as he slips his fingers past the band of my panties and slips two fingers inside me.

"please" It comes out a breathless plea as I move my hips to the rhythm of his fingers, _i'm so close_ dropping my head back hard, it connects with the wood of the shelf and I wince

"shit" Christian brings his free hand to rest on the back of my head as I spasm around his fingers.

"you ok baby?" he asks and I nod as he pulls out his fingers and rest them behind my thighs, lifting me, he moves us over and sets me down on a billiard table.

"can I ask you question?" he's feeling the back of my head, presumable for a bump

"of course" when he finds nothing he rest his hands at either side of my legs and quirks a wary eyebrow

"were any of your security in the apartment last night?" I ask and he frowns

"what do you mean?"

"well I woke up last night to use the bathroom and then I went to get a glass of water from the kitchen and while I sat at the piano I thought….." I shake my head feeling silly, it was probably just my mind playing tricks on me

Christian places his hand under my chin and lifts my eyes to his "thought what…." He prompts

"I thought I saw someone In the apartment" Christian freezes as all the blood drains from his face

"what time was this?" his voice is quiet as he pulls his phone from his pocket and I tell him the time, he heads for the door as I hop off the table and follow him, down the hall, across the great room and into his office. I stand in the doorway as he and Taylor whisper argue in front of his desk before he asks me to wait for him in the great room.

"Can I get you something Anastasia?" miss Jones asks when I sit at the island

"please call me Ana and No, thank you miss Jones" I smile politely as she nods then goes back to cleaning, I have no idea how Christian can go from being a considerate lover one moment to being so closed off the next. Maybe he has a split personality.

so I wasn't seeing things last night, someone was In the apartment. Watching me. The thought causes a shiver to run down my spine. Something tells me my life is about to get a little crazy.

"Miss Steele" miss Jones grabs my attention as she grabs a cloth from one of the cupboards and stands beside me.

"I hope I'm not over stepping my boundaries here but I just wanted to tell you that I know Mr. Grey can be difficult sometimes, I've worked for him long enough to know that, but he's a good man and I hope you give him a chance" she smiles uncertainly like shes not sure if i'm gonna yell at her as I try to register what she just said

"Have a nice day Miss Steele" she's gone before I have a chance to reply then Christian and Taylor appear from his office

"have her ready, we'll be there in an hour" Christians snaps and Taylor nods before leaving the room. He doesn't meet my eyes as he walks to the fridge and retrieves a bottle of wine. popping the cork, he pours himself a glass

"would you like a glass?" he asks without turning

"No, thank you" he moves from the counter and slides onto the stool beside me, he places his wine on the counter and turns to face me.

"I was with a woman a few years ago, she wanted more I didn't, so I broke it off and she got married, but she left her husband for a different man and a few months back that man was in a car accident and died and now she thinks she's in love with me" he looks distraught as runs a hand down the front of his legs, his knee bouncing.

"so, she's having some kind of mental breakdown" he nods watching me warily as I try to register what he's telling me.

"Do you know where she is?"

"she was seen outside Escala last night and your apartment"

"my apartment? what does she want with me?"

"she somehow knows we're dating and I don't know if she wants to hurt you or worse…" he downs the rest pf his wine and leans in, framing my face, he presses a soft kiss to my lips and I realize he's scared. I stand from my seat and clasp my hands behind his neck as I move to stand between his legs

"if something happened to you Ana, I could never forgive myself"

"nothing is going to happen to me" he rests his head against my chest and I run my fingers through his hair.

"what can I do to help?" I mumble into his hair and he lifts his eyes to meet mine. He's trying so hard to pretend like he has everything under control but under all that hard-male exterior is a scared boy. I land a kiss on his forehead and he releases a breath. there's something he's not telling me

"stay with me for a few days?" he asks and I hesitate

"Christian I have work.."

"I'll take you to work and pick you up, please Ana just until Leila is found and I know she can't hurt anyone" I tilt my head up before finally nodding

"ok, I just need to get some clothes from my apartment"

* * *

After stopping at my apartment to grab some clothes, Christian drives toward the waterfront and then heads along the Alaskan way viaduct. I rest my head against the seat as the sun shines through the clouds, Taylor is following behind us in the SUV with sawyer riding shot gun.

I study Christians profile as his hand rest on my knee, it seems the further we get from Escala the more his shoulders relax. He told me after we left my apartment we would be staying aboard his boat tonight as they did a sweep of both our apartments. I called Kate once we were on the road to confirm she was with Elliot. she wanted to know what was going on but i told her my phone was dieing and that i'd call her later.

Christian turns left, following the coast road, and eventually we pull into a parking lot opposite a vast marina. We walk hand in hand and I tilt my head letting the sun shine on my face and take a deep breath. as we head down the marina, the boast grow larger. Christian leads me onto the dock and stops in front of a huge catamaran _Holy-shit_

It must be at least forty, maybe fifty feet. two sleek white hulls, a deck, a roomy cabin and towering overhead an impressive mast.

"built by my company" Christian states proudly as he grins down at me, the scared boy from an hour ago gone. _The grace_ is stretched across the end of the boat in large writing

"Is grace your mom?" I ask and he nods

I grin up at him "that's so cute" he rolls his eyes as he helps me on board and we stand on deck beneath a rigid canopy.

I jump as a man walks through the sliding doors from the cabin.

"Mac" Christian smiles as they shake hands "this is my girlfriend Anastasia" my face heats as he uses the word _girlfriend_ and I shake mac's hand

"Nice to meet you Anastasia"

"Likewise, and please call me Ana" I smile politely

"everything set?" Christian asks slipping his arm around my waist, pulling me closer

"yes sir, we're good to go"

"Let's get under way, then" Christian gives me a tour of the cabin, then grabs a life jacket, putting it over my head, I swat his hands away and tighten all the straps. Once secured, he slides his hands under the sides, no doubt checking if I did it right and pulls me in for a kiss.

"thank you for agreeing to come here" he whispers against my lips and I tweak his ear

"don't make me regret it"

* * *

We've been on the water for a few hours and the sun has come and gone, Christian disappeared to make a few calls an hour ago and after grabbing a sweater I found my way to top deck, sitting on a chaise lounge chair, I managed to snag a copy of the Tess book i was reading before we left. I read the same sentence over, unable to retain it, I give up and gaze out the side of the boat

the waters are calm leaving a beautiful scenic view, I hold the book open in my lap as I gaze at the darkening sky _. If something happened to you Ana, I could never forgive myself_ Christians words from earlier come back to me and I hug the book to my chest, and lean my head back, taking a deep breath, I hear the cabin doors sliding open and turn my head to see Christian, now in jeans and a grey cable knit sweater, holding two glasses of wine, he hands me one as I pull my legs to my chest and he takes a seat by my feet

"thank you" I take a sip as he pulls my legs onto his lap

"everything ok?" I ask into my glass and Christian clears his throat, taking a large drink from his glass, he nods, turning his steely gaze on me, I lean in, hugging my knees and bite my lip.

"tell me about your family"

"My family?" he hmms as he places his wine beside the chair before climbing up beside me, hiking my leg up to rest on his stomach, I lift my head as he wraps his arm around my shoulders, and press a kiss to his bicep as he gets comfortable.

"My mom is a paediatrician and my dad is a lawyer. Elliot, Mia and I were all adopted. I dropped out of college my second year" he smirks "it wasn't really my thing. I am the Ceo of my own company, grey enterprise holdings and I love red vines" he twirls a lock of my hair around his finger and tilts his head down, meeting my eyes

"what about you?" I take deep breath and look out at the stars

"My mom and I were in a car accident when I was seven and she died, after that I moved in with my step dad ray and his son will" I can't help but smile "he is…the best, he took me to all my dance lessons and will, he was two years older than me but he always treated me like his sister and of course he took on the role of the protective big brother" I roll my eyes but smile fondly.

"I'm so sorry Anastasia" Christian whispers and I tilt my head up, meeting his gaze, he presses a soft kiss to my forehead and my eyes fall shut

"it's ok, it was a long time ago" Christian brings my hand, that was resting on his chest, to his lips and entwines our fingers.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier" I look at him with a frown and watch as he plays with my fingers

"when I introduced you to mac" I look up to meet his eyes but they remain glued to our clasped fingers

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" his cheeks are an adorable shade of red, and I can't help but smile, he's so cute when he's shy. I skim my finger along his jaw and his eyes rest on mine. I nod, biting my lip and a grin spread across his face as he pulls me onto his chest, fusing his mouth to mine, I giggle as he moves over my body and settles between my legs then I'm lost.

 **so they are finally bf/Gf :) Please Review. so this chapter is the longest i have ever written for a story and i apologize for any mistakes but hey nobody's perfect**


	13. desks, you gotta love'em

**wow guys thank you soo much for the favourite and follows and to** **samie91999love1 who was my 600 follower for this story. i appreciate you guys reading and reviewing i love hearing your coments, ooh and thank you to Red 77 for the long review, those are my fave. well enjoooy and please review/fave and follow**

* * *

"Baby" I hear Christian whisper then feel lips press against my forehead, with a groan I turn away from him, burrow deeper into my pillow and pull the blanket over my head

"five more minutes" I mumble and hear him chuckle. the press of lips against my shoulder causes a tingle down my spine as his fingertips skim my spine and cup my backside.

"How are you not tired?" I groan. after our top deck sex capade, Christian decided he wanted to Christen the shower, kitchen and every other available space he could find. _you could say I'm a little stiff._

After a few seconds of silence, I turn and crack a lid to see him propped up on his elbow, a sexy smirk on his face. Leaning forward, he plants a kiss on my lips, his tongue seeking entrance as I move to straddle his lap. His erection nestled comfortably between my legs. his thumbs stroke my thighs, as his eyes search mine and his lips lift at the corner, I lean forward until our lips nearly touch and kiss the tip of his nose. his hands move from my thighs down to cup my backside as I rest my forearms at either side of his head and run my fingers through his hair.

"Morning baby" he whispers as His fingertips skim my sides and I giggle against his mouth

"Morning" he watches as I trail my index finger across his bottom lip and his tongue peeks out, nipping the pad I bite my bottom lip as his actions send a current straight to my core _how does he do that?_

Trailing my fingertips down his stomach, I wrap my fingers around his morning wood and give it a squeeze, his hands move to frame my face as I stroke him until I swipe my thumb across the tip and feel pre-cum, I give him a devilish smile as I lift my thumb to my mouth and slip it between my lips with a moan.

With a growl, Christian grabs my hips, aligning our bodies and slams into me as I grasp his shoulders. I gasp when he suddenly sits up, changing our position so my legs loosely circle his waist, he pushes the blankets down around my waist and lays his palms flat on my back. his lips trace a line from my neck to my breast, taking a hardened peak into his mouth he sucks hard as he thrust harder. Sliding my hand behind his neck I run my fingers through his hair and pull causing him to grunt as he shows the other nipple much needed attention. I pull his face to mine and our tongues fight in a play of dominance, I can feel my orgasm building, I just need something to push me over the edge. dropping my hand between us my fingers are drawn to my clit and I rub it as I look at where we're connected and feel a tightening in my chest. Christian holds me and I tighten my legs around his waist as he rises onto his knees and lands a hard slap in my ass as he lowers me onto my back without breaking our connection.

"Christian..I'm gonna cum" I whimper, then he really starts to move. Pounding into me as I dig my heels into his ass, his mouth attacks mine as I hear the sexiest growl from him.

"cum baby" he demands "I wanna see you cum" his words are my undoing as His lips travel down my throat, I explode, his name falling from my lips as he sinks his teeth in and I shatter around him.

* * *

climbing onto top deck, I hug my cardigan closer to my chest and walk over to the railing. looking at the beautiful view, The water is calm as the boat sails forward smoothly, my hair whipping around my face. I wrestle with the disobedient strands trying to get them to stay behind my ears but it's no use.

"here, this might help" I feel lips at my ear and turn to see Christian take off his ball cap, brushing the hair from my face, he wraps it around his wrist in a makeshift ponytail, then places the hat on my head, adjusting it until he's happy, he releases the strands and smooths his thumbs down the sides of my neck causing a shiver to run through me.

"better" he asks, and I nod with a small smile, grabbing the lapels of his jacket I go on my tiptoes and pull him in for a kiss.

"thank you" I whisper against his lips.

"your welcome" he plants another soft kiss on my lips then forehead before going back to speak with mac.

This man is such a contradiction. One minute he's sweet and gentle then the next he's Mr bossy. I shake my head and sit in the lounge chair Christian and I did _things_ on last night and watch as the Seattle marina comes into view. glancing over to Christian who's on the phone, his jaw set in a hard line. I wonder how the situation with his ex is going, the thought of someone wanting to hurt Christian leaves an unsettled feeling in my stomach. We've only known each other a week _-well technically eight days if you count the night we met_ \- but I'm really starting to care about him.

leaning my head back, I pull the cap christian gave me low over my face and close my eyes, taking a deep breath, I think of how I'm going to explain this to Kate and feel the impending migraine, no doubt she'll give me the Kavanagh inquisition. _Uh_

* * *

It's close to four when we reach the marina where three SUVS's wait for our arrival. Taylor boards grabbing our bags as Christian grabs my hand leading us to the middle one and quickly ushers me in. I slide over as he climbs in beside me and shuts the door. Within a minute we're on the move.

"you've secured the apartment" Christian asks and Taylor nods curtly.

"a bit much don't you think?" I gesture to all the security and He just cuts me a look.

"Ana, Leila is having a mental break down she….." his shoulders tense as he stops midsentence as if fighting with himself and presses his lips into a thin line.

"she what Christian?" I prompt "Christian if there is something I need to know then tell me because this all seems a bit much for one girl" after a minute of silence he seems to be growing irritated by my questions.

"Christian-"

"Enough!" he bellows and I stare at him wide eyed. In a matter of seconds, he's managed to make me feel two inches tall. I cross my arms and move away from him, feeling angry tears pool. I Quickly blink them away.

We sit in silence for most of the trip to Escala, when I hear him say

"she has a gun" I turn my gaze at him and blink a few times

"what?" it comes out barely a whisper

"Leila, my ex, she has a gun. I don't know how but she managed to obtain a concealed weapons permit" his eyes meet mine

I think I'm in shock "why didn't you tell me Christian?" I'm speechless _how could he keep something this serious from me._ I lean my head back and stare out the window, contemplating whether or not I should ask Taylor to take me to my apartment when I feel a tug on my hand and roll my head to the side to look at him.

Playing with my fingers he says, "I just want to keep you safe Anastasia" I soften at the sincerity in his voice and try to put myself in his shoes, what would I have done if the roles were reversed and I had a crazy ex with a gun. I lace our fingers and give his hand a squeeze

"look at me" his head lifts and I see an emotion cross his face but it's gone just as quick "Christian I get your worried but in order to keep me safe you **need** to keep me in the loop" I emphasize the need so he gets just how serious I am. He nods and I sigh, letting go of his hand, I climb into his lap. Immediately his arms wind around my waist as he buries his face in my neck.

"Did something happen?" I whisper. I play with the buttons of his shirt and press my lips against the pulse on his neck as he speaks

"she got into the apartment last night" his voice is soft.

"what happened?" his grip tightens around my waist as he continues

"from what Taylor told me she got in through the fire escape and stayed in the bedroom until Gail found her but when Gail tried to help her she…" his whole-body tenses and I know it's bad

"she what Christian?"

"she tried to slit her wrist" his voice is so quiet I'm not sure I heard him right "Gail brought her to the hospital but when Taylor got there she was gone" he shakes his head then places his fingers under my chin and tilts my face up

"there's going to be a lot of security Ana, until we find her I'm not taking any chances" he plants a kiss on my lips as we pull into the underground garage

"I understand Christian, but just please don't keep anything like this from me again" he nods as I climb off his lap when Taylor opens the door and smile sheepishly "thanks Taylor"

"Miss Steele" he nods as Christians stands by my side and grabs my hand. Lacing our fingers, he keeps looking around as we walk to the elevator and I find myself doing the same. When we step into the elevator Taylor stands behind us and Christian inputs the code and we descend to the top floor. When the door opens into the foyer I see a head of blonde curls and tilt my head

"Kate?" her head whips around when she hears me and I release Christians hand as she pulls me into a hug.

I watch over her shoulder as Christian gives a quick nod to Elliot who was leaning against the island and without a word they both enter Christians office along with Taylor leaving Kate and I in the foyer.

"So you and grey" Kate waggles her eyebrows causing my cheeks to redden as we sit on the couch and Gail appears out of nowhere.

"good morning miss Steele" I scan her for anything out of the ordinary but she looks as pristine as ever.

"would you like anything?" she asks

"No, thank you and please Call me Ana" I hesitate "how are you?" I ask and she seems caught off guard

"I'm well, thank you mis_" I smile and she corrects herself "Ana" with a nod she disappears into the kitchen and I hear kates voice

"so, tell me everything" she giggles clearly unaware of the situation unfolding in the office "is he a good lay? ooh is he hung like a horse?" she watches me expectantly and I roll my eyes

"Kate I am not telling you about Christians…girth" my cheeks redden at her questions as she looks around the room

"can I just say this place is insane" I nod

"it is beautiful" a loud bang draws our attention to the door leading to Christians office and I wince.

"you know what's going on in there?" Kate asks and I just shrug

"you were never a good liar" she smirks.

I hesitate "it's not my business to tell Kate" she seems to let it goes but I know she's going to hold off to ask more about it later.

"So where did you guys stay last night?"

My cheeks redden as I think of his boat and everything we did on it "aboard Christians boat"

Kate eyes widen "he has a boat?"

I nod and giggle at her expression

"so, when are you coming home?" she asks picking fluff off her jeans

"what! I thought you'd like having the apartment to yourself, gives you and Elliot a chance to christen the place or is there no space you guys haven't done it on yet" her cheeks go red as I smirk then we both break into a fit of giggles.

"how was your first week at S.I.P" she changes the subject much to my relief

"so good" I smile "I love it Kate. I feel like I'm finally doing something I'm passionate about and I'm getting paid for it" _and in a weird way I feel closer to my mom_ but I choose to keep that part to myself

"what about you, how are you and Elliot doing?" she smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"I like him Ana, like really like him but…." She hesitates

"but what?"

"Ana he's been with a lot of woman, like **a lot.** I was at a bar with poppy a few days ago and I could hear these women talk about him in a way that made me want to rip out their fake extensions and when I talked to Elliot about it he brushed it off like it was no big thing that he's fucked half of Seattle but when I asked how he'd feel if the roles were reversed he didn't like that at all. So now we're not really on speaking terms" I'm shocked to see her eyes water

"Kate.." I pull her in for a hug _this is not like my bestfriend_ "I'm sure everything's going to be fine, do you trust him?"

She sniffles and nods against my shoulder "drinks after work tomorrow?" she asks and I kiss her cheek with a nod

"of course"

* * *

It's nearly ten and Christians still in his office. Elliot and Kate left a few hour ago after barely making eye contact and He's been in his office since, taking some business calls and keeping up to date with the Leila situation. I've been lazy most of the day, reading while stretched across Christians king size bed, he took a break around eight long enough to take me from behind and grab a snack from the kitchen. I rub my thighs together at the delicious memory and smile.

My stomach rumbles and I hop from bed and pull on Christians shirt over my camisole and panties _._ I walk into the pantry and scan for potatoes chips or gummys, anything I can sink my teeth into. when the pantry comes up empty, I raid the fridge for something sweet and pout when I come up empty _No ben and Jerrys hmm_ I'm about to close the door when I spot a can of whipped cream and feel my cheeks redden as I remember how Christian used it on me the first time I had dinner here then smirk _payback time Mr. Grey._

I grab the can of whipped cream and hold it behind my back as I tiptoe to Christians office and lightly knock on the door.

"come in" I hear a minute later and open the door to find Christian sitting behind his desk on his phone, when he sees its me he holds the phones to his chest

"everything ok baby?" he asks as I close the door and lean my back against it, his eyes follow my movements as I round his desk and place my hand on his thigh as I plant a kiss on his lips and nod.

His eyes drop to where my hand is and he quirks an eyebrow as I lean in close and whisper in his ear "be quiet or they'll here you" he frowns then his eyes widen when he realises what I'm doing and before he can react I'm on my knee's, undoing his belt and taking him my mouth

"Ana" he gasps, His hips jerk as I stroke him and swirl my tongue around the tip then bob my head, his free hand slides into my hair, gripping it tightly, he holds my head still as he puts the phone back to his ear.

"Ros, can I call you back" when his grip loosens, I skim my teeth along his shaft and hear him say through gritted teeth

"yes, see you then, goodbye" he hangs up then drops his phone on the desk

"fuck baby" he groans moving my head along his shaft, his head drops back as I release him with a pop and grab the can of whipped cream then glance up to see him watching me through hooded lids, I cover the tip of his cock in cream then take it back in my mouth, bobbing up and down, he stands taking me by surprise and takes control, holding the sides of my head he fucks my mouth as heat pools between my legs, I drop my hand and slide two finger inside my pussy in time with his thrust

"fuck, baby you look so sexy, is your pussy wet?" I answer around his cock as he stills and fills my mouth, I moan as I swallow and kiss the tip as he goes limp.

I look up with a smile pleased with myself when he grabs under my arms and lifts me onto his desk, his mouth attacks mine as my legs circle his hips as he grabs the shirt I'm wearing and rips it open, cupping my breast through the camisole he pulls the material over my head and circles my nipple with his tongue, I gasp when he tugs on it with his teeth and throw my head back, his hand moves down my sides and I lift up so he can pull my panties off. he presses his hands against my shoulders until I'm flat on my back. his eyes travel down my body as he licks his lips while undoing each button of his shirt until it slips off his shoulders, my eyes travel down his chest to settle on the impressive appendage between his legs.

"see something you like?" he smirks and pulls my legs so my ass is at the edge of the desk, his lips trace a line down my thigh until he's on his knees, his eyes never leave mine as he lifts my legs to rest on his shoulders and swipes his tongue through my folds, gasping I grasp the sides of the desk and grind against his face as he takes my clit between his teeth and sucks hard, I shake my head

"Christian Please" he holds my legs still as he looks up from between my legs and I almost cum at the site

"what do you want Anastasia?" he slides a finger inside me, moving it slowly until I feel like I'm on fire and swipes his tongue along my slit, _tease._

"fuck me" I almost shout "fuck me Christian, please baby" his smile is almost sinister, as he rises to his feet and runs the tip of his hard cock along my slit, teasing me, he leans forward so we're chest to chest and holds my cheek in his palm as he whispers against my mouth

"eyes on me baby" he presses his lips to mine as he fills me and my eyes drift close

"eyes open" he growls as he moves his hips, his eyes never leaving mine

"you have no idea how long I've wanted you across my desk Ana, wet and wanting" he growls against my ear and I moan at his words moving my hips with his as he picks up the pace when I feel my orgasm building, I sink my teeth into his neck and suck as he grabs my hips and starts fucking me like a man on a mission.

"Christian" I scream his name when I cum and he stills as I feel him fill me, I circle my fingers around his neck and pull his lips to mine as he pulls me into a sitting position, his lips never leave mine as his fingers trail down my arm forming goose bumps over my skin.

"shower?" he asks against my mouth and I nod.

* * *

After a round of shower sex I am officially exhausted and cuddled into Christians side, his fingertips trail down my arm as he's checking emails and I press my lips against his peck.

"christian?" I whisper and he hmms

"can I ask you a question? but you need to promise not to get mad" he tense but answers

"0k" he puts his phone down and watches me wearily

"It's about Elena" he tenses "has anything ever….happened….between you too?" his whole body stiffens and I know I've struck a nerve

"Ana-"

"Christian please don't lie to me, you asked me to stay with you until you found Leila and I don't want you to be more stressed so I said yes, you need to work with me here grey just yes or no" he looks away from me but I pull his eyes to mine

"yes or no" _I know this isn't usual pillow talk but I need to know_

"yes" I'm surprised that he actually answered me "oh" I knew I had a weird feeling about that woman _ew_

I try to pull away a bit but Christian keeps me tightly to his side

"its was a long time ago Ana and it meant nothing it was just an outlet, I was an angry person for a long time and that was just a way I could…..get out my frustration" he cringes at his words as do I

"how long did it last?" _I'm almost scared to know the answer_

"a few years" if I didn't like that woman before I definitely despise her now. Before I can say anything else Christian cuts in

"can we talk about this later, we both have to be up early" _At least he told me that much_ , I nod as he leans over, switching off the lamp and pulls my back to his front.

I'm just drifting when I hear "my parents are having a barbeque on Saturday for my cousin's birthday. she's turning 6" I can feel his smile against my neck "I promised winter I'd be there and I was wondering if you would like to join me" the thought of Christian with children has my ovaries on the brink of exploding _._ I shake my head at the thought of having a baby with Christian and my stomach does a flip. _Whoa steady there steele. Rewind._

I turn in his arms so I'm facing him and nod then remember he can't see me

"I'd love to" I whisper and feel him relax as he leans in and presses a kiss to my forehead, I tuck my head under his chin, listening to the steady beat of his heart and begin to drift as I realise _I'm meeting the parents._

* * *

 **Whose ready to meet the family** **㈴2 reviews are welcome**


	14. what?

**Hey my lovely readers, wow I don't know what to say. Well first thank you all for reading and reviewing, I know I was suppose to do the bbQ this chapter but we'll have to hold off just a little bit longer. I felt like I needed to do this chapter and that is was necessary since this storyline has been going since almost the start. Anyway I start college in a week and I am soooo sooo sooo excited so before I have to start doing assignments and essays we'll have some fifty lovin. Also Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter, they are honestly the highlight of my day so thank you ㈴2**

* * *

"he's so hot" poppy swoons flicking through one of those gossip mags, tilting her head to the side she purses her lips and bites her lip, "I would let him do bad things to me" I giggle at her dreamy expression and yank the mag from her grasp. I Only have ten minutes left on my break before I have to get back to work and instead of deciding to spend it at my desk reviewing notes I'm sitting in a Starbucks with this horn dog. Poppy and I went to high school together and became very close, but lost touch when I left for London. She's five foot five with almond colored eyes and fiery red hair. She's one of the sweetest girls I've ever met in my life but one mis-step and she wouldn't hesitate to kick you right in the balls.

I glance at the cover of the magazine and suppress the urge to roll my eyes when I see Christians face along with the headline _Seattle's most eligible bachelor._ Over breakfast this morning Christian broached the subject and asked how I'd feel about keeping our relationship quiet for now and to his surprise I whole heartedly agreed. it's not that I don't want people to know I'm with Christian it's just I want to keep my private life private which according to kate is going to get a whole lot harder since the media and nearly every woman in the world Is obsessed with him. I guess having the money and face Christian does makes him a topic of interest in both the business world and E! network.

"Maybe we could come up with a plan where I 'accidentally' bump into him and he falls helplessly in love with me" I smile and nod my head

"Sounds like a plan, now all you need to do is find out Christian Greys day to day schedule then set your plan in motion" I waggle my eyebrows as she looks at me like I have two heads

"Christian grey? Oh, no! I don't want grey, don't get me wrong he's hot and all but I want that one" she points to the background of the picture where sawyer can be seen talking on his phone and I resist the urge to smirk _if only poppy new he was watching this exchange she would be thoroughly mortified._

Christian thought it would be best until they found Leila that I have security and I agreed since when I tried to fight him on it I thought the vein on his neck was going to pop. I did however get him to agree to just sawyer and promised to only leave the office when needed. I _needed_ coffee. Before I leave I grab three coffees, two per jack's request since he has a meeting with the new owner and asked me to sit in.

I hug poppy as I grab the coffees and we part ways. For the last few years poppy has worked in the dance studio her mom owns, teaching five-year old girls how to dance, Kate and I went to one of her classes a few years ago and nearly died from cuteness overload. I feel a presence behind me as I walk back to s.i.p and turn to see sawyer, hands behind his back, neck straight, eyes forward staring straight ahead as serious as ever. when we arrive at s.i.p and sawyer takes his seat I hand him a Starbucks cup then walk away before he can say something. I drop my bag at my desk and pop a mint into my mouth before grabbing my laptop and heading to the conference room. I knock on the door before entering then nearly drop the coffees _what the.._

It takes me a second to regain my composure and place jack's coffee in front of him then round the table and place one in front of my guilty looking boyfriend then take my seat next to jack and open my laptop ready to take notes.

"Anastasia, this is Christian Grey, the new owner of S.I.P Mr Grey this is my assistant Anastasia Steele" jack makes the introduction unaware of the fact that I've had the man sitting across from him Inside me multiple time, in multiple positions.

"Mr Grey" I glance up and nod in his direction _I can't believe he didn't tell me he bought the company._ I scowl at the laptop as I listen to their conversation and take notes _we just had a conversation about honesty a few days ago_!

Christians first order of business as new owner of S.I.P is changing the name to grey publishing, jack nods like a bobble head as Christian speaks and I roll my eyes, I catch Christian scowling at me as jack looks through some papers and I quickly stick out my tongue at him. the look on his face is comical and I have to stop myself from laughing as he adjusts in his seat and I smirk at my laptop screen. When Their meeting is finished, Jack receives a phone call and excuses himself.

"I was going to tell you" Christians say after jack leaves

"When? hm?When I was out of the job" he frowns

"Why would you be out of the job?"

"for calling my boss an asshole" that gets me another scowl "Christian this is my job, you should have told me so I had time to look for another one"

"Why would you be looking for another job?" he asks

"Christian I don't feel one hundred percent comfortable working here knowing I'm sleeping with my boss-"

"Technically I'm your bosses, bosses, boss" he cuts me off as he takes a drink from his coffee and I roll my eyes

"Anastasia I was looking to get into publishing before we knew each other and S.I.P was the perfect fit, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I bought S.I.P sooner but I'm not going to apologize for expanding my company and being an entrepreneur who can buy whatever company he damn well pleases" he presses his lips into a thin line and I know he's get irritated

"Your right Christian" I close my laptop and rise from my seat" You can do whatever you damn well please" I walk out of the room before he can say anything and sit at my desk. I open a chat I have on my phone with kate and quickly type a message

 _A- Drinks after work?_

 _K - really? You're not going to flake out on me like last time are you?_

Kate and I were supposed to go out for drinks after work a few days ago but I got distracted by a certain somebody and lost track of time

 _A- Nope, not this time. I promise_

* * *

After work sawyer drives me back to Escala where I quickly change before Christian gets home and head to meet kate, I've been cooped up in the apartment for days and I need a break _and a drink_

"Steeeele" Kate smiles as we hug "I got you a beer" I thank her and grab the bottle taking a healthy sip. it isn't long before I feel my phone vibrate and choose to ignore it _if you can do whatever you damn well please then so can I._ I know I'm being childish but I can't help it. He hurt my feelings.

"So how are you feeling" kate asks and I smile weakly. she does this every year before my mom's anniversary and every year I give her the same answer that of course she can see right through.

"I'm fine Kate, it was a long time ago and now I just want to drink and have fun with my bestie" I smile sweetly and she _awws_

She raises her glass "to besties" I clink her bottle with mine then down my beer.

The next time I check my phone I'm more than a little tipsy and find its past eleven _shit_ I wince when I see I have 10 texts and 14 missed calls from Christian. I look around for sawyer and notice him standing by the door on his phone.

Kates on the dance floor giggling as she dances to a Sia song and I can't help but laugh. I've missed my best friend. before I left we were almost inseparable, talking everyday, having late night conversations about boys while eating ben and jerry's, drinking after class. My life used to be so easy. No crazy people trying to find me, No paedophiles lingering around, not security, _No Christian._ I linger on the last part and wonder how I'd feel if I'd never met Christian and the thought makes me sad. Even though we have to deal with all this shit, I'm happy we met. I'm happy I danced with him, I'm happy I went to his hotel room, I'm happy I agreed to go to lunch with him, I'm happy he asked me to stay with him, I'm happy he's over protective. I'm happy I said yes to being his girlfriend and get to wake up next to him every day. I'm _happy._ A warmth spreads through me and I smile stupidly _ok maybe I over reacted a little_

I'm about to reach for my phone when I feel arms wrap around me and lips at my ear

"You are in so much trouble" goose bumps spread across my skin as I turn in Christians arms and lean back against the table

"Is that so" he looks so good in his black t-shirt and leather jacket, his hair, that still needs to be cut, hangs over his forehead as he looks down at me and I can tell he's mad but I don't care.

I look over at Kate and am surprised to see Elliot talking to her, she's staring at him with wide eyes as she tries not to fall over. I turn around and wrap my arms around Christians waist and press my cheek against his chest and close my eyes

"I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls, I was mad at you" his arms circle my waist in part returning the hug and also making sure I don't fall over.

"dance with me?" I ask and look at him from under my lashes, moving my hands under his jacket, I slide my hands up his chest and hear the catch in his breath as I push his jacket off his shoulders and skim my hands down his arm, entwining our fingers I pull him with me onto the dance floor and turn so my back is to his front and move my hips, after a few seconds He roughly grabs my hips taking control of my movements and grinds against my ass, running his nose along my neck, I hold in a moan as he sinks his teeth in. when the song ends we're both panting, his nails still pressed hard into my hips, _fuck I'm horny._ grabbing my hand Christian pulls me through the crowd to Kate and Elliot who are sitting at the table and quickly grabs his jack and my purse then leans over and says something in Elliot's ear, who gives a thumbs up.

"Wait, where are we going?" I shout over the music and he shoots me a look then pulls me into his arms and leans in to my ear

"home.." he skims the lobe "where I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk" he whispers sending a shiver down my spine and an instant throbbing between my legs _yes please._

When we reach the exit, I hear Christian curse under his breath as he pulls me behind his back and watch as he pulls out his phone,

"what's wrong" I look over his shoulder to see a bunch of flashing lights then realize there cameras _shit_

"Taylor are you seeing this?" Christian snaps into the phone, his position in front of me blocks me from anyone's view and I'm relieved for it, I don't mind my family and some friends knowing about Christian and I but not the whole world.

"this way" Christian ushers me back into the bar and leads me toward the back exit, he tells me to keep my head down when we walk to the car and I nod. When Christian pushes open the door, Taylor come into view and quickly leads us to the SUV. Christian is just getting in when I see a flash of light. He quickly shuts the door as Taylor starts the engine and smoothly pull out into traffic and I release a breath.

"fucking media" Christian snaps but I'm in his lap before he can say anything else, his hand travels up to wrap around the nape of my neck as I straddle his lap and attack his mouth

"I'm still mad at you" Christian growls grinding against my center as I trail kisses up his neck and suck on his pulse

"Then maybe I should be punished" I mumble then he stills _shit, did I say something wrong_ his eyes shut briefly as his grip tightens on my thighs and he says

 _"_ _say it Anastasia"_ his breathing is labored as I run my nails down his chest and whisper against his lips

"Christian…I want you to spank me"

* * *

When we reach Escala Christian practically drags me toward the elevator which isn't easy in my shoes and current haziness. He wraps his arm around me in the elevator and I rest my weight on him and stick my nose into his chest, inhaling his scent

"you smell reaaaaally good" I giggle and sway slightly as Christian looks down at me with those God damn grey eyes and I feel like I'm about to combust _ok maybe I had more to drink that I thought._

The next few seconds happen in slow motion, as I hear a vibration, Christian checks his phone and goes white as a ghost as his grip tightens around my waist he steps forward and slams the emergency stop button. but its too late

The doors open to a scene that will forever be etched in my brain, a girl, no taller than me standing in the middle of the foyer with Taylor and Reynolds pointing a gun as her as she holds a gun to her head _oh my god_

As soon as she see's us she points the gun in our direction and jerks its toward herself. when Christian moves to shadow me her grip tightens and I clench my hand to stop it from shaking

"her" her voice is soft at first "I want her!" she screams and my hand grips Christians side

"Leila…" christian says softly with his hands up as he moves out of the elevator but she shakes her head, she mumbles something over and over again and I have to fight the fear threatening to swallow me whole

"Leila…is it?" I ask trying to keep my voice from breaking and move so I'm standing beside Christian, all eyes are on me as I slowly move toward Leila and notice the bandage on her wrist, I drop my bag slowly and move until I'm standing in front of her and her sole focus is on me

"Leila, I am so sorry" her eyes fill with tears and her hand shakes causing her aim waver.

"what do you have that I don't?" I can see Taylor and Reynolds watching Leila as she moves slowly toward me and fingers a lock of my hair

"you look like her…..we all do" she drops my hair and looks Into my eyes and all I see is a hollow, broken girl. She looks over at Christian as tears pour down her cheeks

"I love you…we all do" she starts to sob and I don't know what to do

"master is dark..m-master is dark-"

"Leila" Christians voice is stern this time. different. hollow, it demands attention, I watch with slight detachment as he moves toward her and slowly wraps his hand around hers and she lets go of the gun and he mouth something to her

Leila's posture changes immediately as she drops to her knees and stares at her lap. Christian places his hand on her head and stroke her hair as I stare horrified _what the fuc-_

 _"_ Taylor get Ana out of here" I sniffle then realise my face is wet. Tears trail down my cheeks as Taylor walks toward me but I'm frozen In place

"Christian-"

"Go home ana. Taylor!" he's more forceful this time and I go with Taylor on autopilot. Unable to control my emotions, as soon as the elevator doors close, the flood gates open.

* * *

 **Please review/follow/favorite and pm if you have any questions ㈴2 ㈴2 the truth will come out.**


End file.
